


Recovering

by hansluke



Series: How to Save a Life [2]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flashbacks, M/M, Nightmares, Past Domestic Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, protective Sonny, sleep paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is recovering when more problems arise.</p><p>Sequel to Trapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Home

_"Be right back," Will said, kissing Sonny's cheek as he got up from bed as someone knocked on the door._

_"Just ignore it, I was comfortable," Sonny laughed._

_Will rolled his eyes, "I'll just be a minute," he laughed, "I'll get them to go away," he smiled and walked over to get the door. He opened it and was face to face with Jason. He had a bullet in his head and blood going down his face._

_"You did this to me, Will," Jason growled, "And now, you're going to pay."_

Will woke up screaming and had a pair of arms wrap around him instantly, holding him as he continued to scream.

He didn't yell at him to stop, he never did. He just held him until he stopped on his own.

Will finally stopped screaming and slumped against Sonny, breathing heavily.

"You good?" Sonny asked.

Will nodded, not saying a word.

"Will..." Sonny started.

"Yes," Will said quickly, "I'm good, okay?"

Sonny always worried he'd start closing himself and always just wanted Will to say he was okay out loud. It was what calmed both of them down.

"Do you need a drink?" Sonny asked quietly.

Will shook his head no.

"Okay, let's try to lay back down then," Sonny said, lying down with him, "I'll be right here with you."

Will took a shaky breath and nodded, closing his eyes again. He knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, he never could. In the past week, he'd probably only gotten an hour of sleep.

Ten minutes later, someone knocked on the door and Will sat up quickly, staring at it.

"Will, hey, calm down," Sonny said, "I'll go see who it is," he stood up and checked the door, "It's just your grandpa, don't worry."

 _Roman?_ Will thought, looking confused.

"Hey, Mr. Brady," Sonny opened the door, "What can I do for you at...two in the morning?"

Roman sighed, "Noise complaint, guys."

Will groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Mr. Brady, Will had a nightmare," Sonny sighed, "Can you just explain to them-"

"I could try, but it would still get called in, Sonny," Roman said, walking in, "This is the fifth one this month."

"I'm sorry," Will said quickly, "Really, I-"

"It's not your fault," Roman snapped, "It's not, Will. I just don't know how long your landlord is going to put up with the complaints before..."

 

Will knew he felt horrible about Jason. Roman had trusted him, worked with him, and hell, he'd even been friends with him. He never noticed and he knew that Roman felt horrible for it.

"Before what?" Will looked confused.

"Before they kick us out," Sonny sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Damn it."

Will swallowed nervously, "This is all my fault. Sonny, you shouldn't get evicted because of me-"

"Will, stop," Sonny said quickly, "We're a couple. I share my life with you. Where you go, I go. Got it?"

Will nodded and sighed, looking at Roman, "So what do we do?"

Roman sighed, "The Brady cabin."

Will raised an eyebrow, "I thought only the Hortons had one of those. If that's what you mean, I think all of us know that I'm never going back there."

Silence.

"Ever," Will added.

"No, Will," Roman said, "It's just a little ways out of Salem, no one has really been using it for years, but we keep it in good condition."

Will swallowed nervously, "Sonny has a club here."

"Like I said, it's a little ways out, probably ten minutes-" Roman started.

"I'm not going to make him drive ten minutes every day to get to work," Will mumbled.

"Will," Sonny laughed, sitting down beside him, "It actually takes me longer than ten minutes to walk to work every day."

Will looked down and messed with his hands, "Grandpa, are you giving us a house? We haven't been together that long-"

"I trust Sonny and I trust you," Roman said, "The house is in my name. So I guess I am giving you a house. I have a lot to make up for."

"It wasn't your fault," Will whispered.

"It will be easier," Sonny said, "I mean...this place is a cluttered mess with all of our stuff and I've always wanted to have our own house eventually."

"Our?" Will asked.

"Our," Sonny confirmed.

Will bit his lip and continued to look at his hands, "So when can we move in?"

"Preferably soon!" their neighbor yelled through the wall.

"Hey, shut up!" Sonny yelled instantly.

* * *

"Best part about having friends," Sonny said, "Free labor." 

"Shut up, Sonny," Chad said, taking a box from Neil, "Don't do that, go help them unpack or something." 

Neil glared at him before walking in the house, using his crutches by himself. 

"I swear, it's like he doesn't remember he shattered his leg," Chad said to them. 

"Hey, I hurt my leg and I'm perfectly fine," Sonny said, "Stop smothering him so much, Chad." 

Chad grunted and grabbed a few boxes and pointed at Will, "You have no injuries, get your scrawny ass over here and help." 

"Why am I friends with him again?" Will asked. 

Sonny laughed and shrugged, grabbing a box as well, "I have no idea."

"Guest room, jackpot!" Chad yelled, "Will, we're having sleepovers." 

"No, no, no," Will said quickly, shoving him out of the room, "You'll bring Neil and I don't want to know what you guys will do to that bed." 

"Oh, I think you know," Neil bounced his eyebrows. 

Chad snickered. 

"You dated that," T commented to Melanie, looking at Chad. 

Melanie rolled her eyes, "So did Gabi, not just me."

"Well, we didn't know he would turn out gay," Gabi commented. 

"Bisexual, girls," Chad called from where he was unpacking a box. 

They just rolled their eyes and went back to unpacking more boxes.

Will smiled slightly, watching his friends. He was grateful for them...he was grateful for his grandfather for letting them have a cabin. 

Sonny walked over and put his arm around his shoulders, kissing his cheek gently, "Hi." 

Will smiled at him, "Hi."

"Happy?" Sonny asked. 

Will nodded, moving closer to him, "Not how I imagined us getting our first house, but it'll do."

"Hey, lovebirds!" Chad yelled, "We're not doing all the work, get over here." 

Will laughed, walking over and starting to help him open boxes with Sonny.

"Neil, you've done enough, lay your ass down, right now!" Chad yelled, starting to walk away, "And Melanie, stop eating the food, you're supposed to put it away! Gabi, I know those curtains are dirty, do you know how old this place is? Just pull them down..." he said, starting to yell at everyone.

"At least neither of us will ever have to be the assertive one," Will shrugged, "We have Chad for that."

Sonny just laughed and shook his head.

* * *

"Thanks, guys," Will said as they all walked out, "Really, you didn't have to do this and you did."

"Hey, you're our little brother," Chad pointed at him, "So shut up and accept the help. You deserve somewhere comfortable." 

Will smiled slightly, "But seriously, thank you." 

"No mushy stuff," Chad rolled his eyes and looked at Neil, "Okay, let's go," he said simply.

Gabi rolled her eyes and got in her car with Melanie and T, "Bye, guys!" she called. 

Chad carefully helped Neil into his Jeep, ignoring the protests from him, "Bye, guys." 

Neil waved at them as Chad drove away.

"They should just get married already," Will snorted and turned around, looking up at the cabin. It was a one story cabin with a metal roof. The outside was made of some kind of wood and the lights inside gave it a golden glow.

"We should really move those rocking chairs...it makes it look like an old married couple lives here or something," Sonny chuckled. 

Will pursed his lips, "I'm sorry I made you move out here."

"Will, I told you, I wanted to," Sonny said quietly, grabbing his hand, "I'm excited. We have our own house." 

Will swallowed and nodded, "Okay...then...welcome home." 

Sonny smiled and kissed his cheek, "Let's go finish unpacking." 

Will smiled and walked inside their new home with him.


	2. Monsters in My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for descriptions of sleep paralysis in this chapter. I'm hoping I described it right for everyone.

"I have to get to work now," Sonny said the next morning, "Are you sure you'll be okay here by yourself?"

Will nodded and smiled, "Yeah...I can get some writing done and unpack some more."

Sonny smiled and kissed him, "See you when I get back then. I'll lock the door on my way out."

"Bye," Will said quietly as he walked out and smiled slightly. Will smiled and took out his laptop that EJ got him. Tomorrow EJ and Sami were bringing over the kids to see the new house and then the next day Adrienne and Justin were coming to see it. He wouldn't have that much time to write during that time.

_The new house is amazing. I'm so grateful to my grandfather for giving it to us like this. I feel like for the first time in my life since I met Jason, everything is right. Sonny is amazing about the nightmares...he's been so good about everything. He's the nicest man I've ever met...well, aside from Chad and Neil._

_They would kick my ass (not really) if I didn't say they were sweeter than sugar but that's bullshit._

Will shut the laptop and walked in, then flopped down in the bed and decided to catch up on some of the sleep he'd been missing because of the nightmares. He had about a millions hours to catch up on, if he did the math correctly.

He doubted it he did, but he really needed to catch up on sleep.

Will closed his eyes and actually fell asleep.

* * *

"Excuse me," a man said, coming up to the bar, "Do a lot of people come in here?"

"Well, it's one of the only coffee places in all of Salem," Sonny chuckled, "So yeah, almost everyone."

"Have you seen this man?" he handed him a picture of Will. He looked a lot younger, maybe when he was with Jason because of how skinny he was. It was definitely a fake smile on his face.

Sonny looked up at the man and studied him. He looked pissed and he looked intimidating.

"No, sorry," Sonny shook his head, "Haven't seen him."

"Okay," the man put the picture away, "One large coffee to go."

Sonny nodded and waited until the man was looking away to manage to get a picture. It was only the side view of him, but it would be enough to ask Will.

* * *

Will woke up and felt like there was a heavy weight on his chest.

_What the hell?_  Will thought as he tried to get up but he couldn't move. He felt like he couldn't breathe and when he tried to scream nothing was coming out.

_I'm going to die, oh God,_  Will thought.

He opened his eyes and saw a shadow on top of him. He couldn't even see what it was but it was a shadow and he felt like there was someone in the room-

"Will?" he heard someone call.

Will snapped out of whatever he had been in and held his chest in shock. It was almost dark out now but the lights were on. He sat up, still holding his chest. Will took a shaky breath and felt tears going down his face.

"Will?" Sonny called, walking in, "Shit, Will, what happened?"

Will hugged him tightly, shaking.

"Okay, okay, okay, shh," Sonny wrapped his arms around him, "Just try to tell me what happened. Take a deep breath."

"Sonny, I couldn't breathe a-and I tried to yell and  nothing would come out," Will choked out, holding onto him, "Someone was here, I know it, Sonny."

Sonny rubbed his back, "I had the doors and windows locked, Will, there's no way anyone could have gotten in."

"There was someone in here and there was something on me, Sonny!" Will yelled, pulling away from him and wiping his eyes on his sleeve, "It wasn't letting me breathe and I couldn't move!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Sonny said, "I'm going to go and get you a drink and make a call, okay?"

"I'm not crazy, Sonny!" Will snapped.

Sonny sighed. So that's what this was about.

"Will," Sonny sat down and put his hands on each side of his face, "I know you aren't crazy. You. Are. Not. Crazy. Okay?"

Will nodded, taking a shaky breath.

"What happened to you was traumatic. You have an anxiety disorder, your doctor told you that before you even met Jason. You had one before him and everything just got worse now," Sonny said, still not letting go, "You aren't crazy. You're recovering and going through a lot."

Will nodded again, closing his eyes.

Sonny kissed him softly, "I'm going to get you a glass of water and call Neil-"

Will started to say something.

"This could just be something that comes with an anxiety disorder, I'm just making sure we don't need to see a doctor, Will," Sonny cut him off, "He might have heard of this."

Will took a shaky breath and nodded again.

Sonny pulled his phone out of his pocket as he went to get Will a glass of water and put the phone to his ear.

"Neil's phone, Chad speaking," Chad answered, "Threaten and  _die_."

"Chad, it's Sonny. Put Neil on the phone," Sonny said quickly as he walked into the bedroom again and handed the glass of water to Will.

"He's a little busy-  _shit_ ," Chad groaned.

"CHAD, IT'S ABOUT WILL! PUT HIM ON THE PHONE NOW!" Sonny yelled, causing Will to jump.

"Hey, boner kill," Chad groaned and sat up, "Hey, Sonny needs help, come on."

"Yeah?" Neil took the phone, sounding breathless.

"How far along are you in your psych. class?" Sonny sighed.

"U-Uh...three years, w-why?" Neil asked.

"Okay, I need to ask you a question, it's about Will," Sonny said.

"Shoot," Neil said, suddenly serious.

"Uh...Will, tell him what happened because even I'm not sure," Sonny handed him the phone.

Will took a shaky breath, "Neil?"

"Hey, buddy, wh-what's going on?" Neil asked, running his hand through his hair.

"I woke up and someone was in the room and Sonny won't believe me," Will mumbled.

"Will, I didn't say..." Sonny trailed off and sighed.

"P-Pen and p-paper," Neil said to Chad quickly, "Okay, go on," he said, taking it from him.

"W-Well...I went to take a nap because I haven't been sleeping right," Will swallowed, "So I went to bed and when I woke up it was dark...like...really dark. I-I thought I saw someone...Neil, I know someone was in the room-"

Neil gritted his teeth when his hand started to twitch as he tried to write.

"Put him on speaker, I'll write for you," Chad told him quietly, taking it from him.

Neil put Will on speaker, smiling gratefully at him.

"-I thought I saw something on my chest. It looked like a shadow or something...it was freaky. Then I tried to move because it wasn't letting me breathe and I couldn't move at all. I tried and everything just wouldn't move, even my neck," Will swallowed, "I tried and then Sonny came in and yelled for me and I could move again. It's like I was-"

"Paralyzed," Neil and Chad said at the same time.

Will put them on speaker so Sonny could hear.

"I think I...Chad, grab me that book," Neil said, sitting up right, "Third book, f-fourth shelf," he said quickly, looking over the notebook, "Your hand wr-writing is crap."

"You know everything he said," Chad snorted, walking over and sitting down. He handed him the book, "Sleep studies?"

"Okay, okay..." Neil trailed off, flipping through the pages, "There it is."

"What is it?" Sonny and Will asked at the same time.

"Sleep paralysis," Chad read off before Neil could, "Basically it's when you're falling asleep or waking up, you no longer have the ability to move or anything."

"Wh-What?" Will choked out.

Sonny put his arm around him quickly. "Uh...transitional state...often comes with hallucinates such as someone in the room," Chad read off, "Sound like it?"

Will swallowed, "Y-Yeah."

"So what do we do about it?" Sonny demanded, "What's causing it?"

"Uh...let's see...migraines?" Chad asked.

"No," Will mumbled.

"Narcolepsy?" Chad asked.

"No," Will said again.

Chad sighed, "Anxiety disorder," he stated, not even asking, "And problems sleeping."

"Wh-When's the last time you slept a full night, W-Will?" Neil asked.

Will shook his head, "Not since I lived with you guys. It's not Sonny or anything it's just...the nightmares. Sometimes I don't want to have them so I don't sleep."

"Will, you have to sleep," Chad sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Okay...Neil isn't a psychologist yet. You guys need to see a real doctor."

Will bit his lip nervously.

"Will?" Chad asked.

"Yeah?" Will whispered.

"You aren't crazy," Chad told him, "Okay?"

"Okay," Will said in a small voice.

"Make a doctor's appointment," Neil said quietly, "We'll see you at the cl-club tomorrow and talk more after my cl-class."

"Sounds like a plan," Sonny said, "Thanks, guys."

"Yeah, give me back my hard on and that would be enough of a thank y- shit, Neil," Chad groaned, "Okay, it's back."

Sonny hung up the phone quickly and threw it in the chair across the room, "Gross."

Will stayed silent.

"Will?" Sonny asked, "Hey, it's okay."

"He was right," Will rubbed his eyes, "I'm crazy."

"Will, you aren't crazy," Sonny sighed, "That's not even politically correct-"

"I'm mental! A basket case! What is the proper term, Sonny?!" he demanded, standing up, "Tell me, please! Just let me know what you want me to call it!"

"Recovering," Sonny sighed.

Will groaned and ran his hand through his hair. He sighed, walking back over and sitting down, "Sorry for yelling," he mumbled.

"No, uh...that's good," Sonny said, putting his arm around him again, "It's good that you can yell now. You were so quiet when I met you."

Will just laughed, "Oh, believe me, you should see my mom when she yells. You'll know where I get it from then," he chuckled.

Sonny just shook his head and froze when he heard Will's stomach growl, "Last time you ate?"

"Cereal this morning," Will mumbled.

"Damn it," Sonny sighed, standing up, "I completely forgot grocery shopping. With all the moving, I've just been eating at the club and...ugh. Okay," he grabbed his keys, "Come on."

"Can't I just stay here?" Will sighed.

Sonny bit his lip, "I'm not telling you what to do, but I really, really don't want you to be alone right now, Will."

Will sighed and nodded, "Okay...grocery shopping then."

"We're not buying that sugary crap you eat either," Sonny said, "It's Cheerios. That's the only cereal allowed."

"Nope," Will said simply, going out and getting in the car, smiling at him as he did.


	3. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because I got done early!

"Hey, why don't you drive?" Sonny tried.

Will stared at him in shock, "Uh...Sonny? I've never been behind the wheel of a car, I don't have my license, and you have a really nice car."

Sonny sighed, "Come on, it's not very far."

Will shook his head no quickly and got in the passenger seat.

"You're going to have to get your license eventually," Sonny laughed, getting in the driver's seat.

"I just...I was supposed to get it before I went to college but things got busy and I was going to get it then but..." Will trailed off.

"Then you met him," Sonny sighed.

"He knew if I had my license, I had a better chance of leaving," Will sighed, staring out the window.

"Well," Sonny grabbed his hand, "I can teach you to drive."

"Chad wants to," Will mumbled as Sonny started the car, "I wouldn't take that away from him."

"No problem," Sonny smiled, "I'm not your chauffeur, y'know."

Will laughed quietly, "You'd make a cute one."

Sonny leaned over and kissed his cheek quickly before he started driving.

"I'm thinking about going back to school," Will bit his lip, "Would you be okay with that?"

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "Will, you don't have to ask me permission to go back to school," he smiled slightly, "What do you want to go for?"

"Writing," Will said quietly, "That's stupid, right? It's just a stupid hobby..."

"It's not stupid. You're an amazing writer, from what I've seen," Sonny smiled, "That's amazing."

"I'd have to...cut back on hours from the pub," Will said nervously.

Sonny sighed and pulled over, "Will."

"What?" Will asked nervously.

Sonny leaned close to him and kissed him softly, not moving in case he wanted to pull him away.

Will kissed back hesitantly before pulling away after a few seconds, "What was that for?"

"I'm excited that you're going back to school," Sonny smiled at him, "And I'm excited that you're following your dream."

"You don't care about me cutting back on my hours-" Will started.

"No," Sonny laughed, "Will...we don't even pay rent. There's nothing to worry about, money wise."

Will bit his lip and smiled, "Okay."

Sonny kissed his cheek and continued driving.

Will grabbed a piece of paper and started writing a store list.

* * *

"Okay...so under basics you wrote milk, water bottles, cereal, Hot Pockets, and...then you wrote cereal again," Sonny said slowly.

Will shrugged, "That's pretty much all I eat, y'know. I was never good at cooking."

"I'll have to teach you to cook sometime," Sonny smiled, "I'm really good at making microwave dinners."

"Well, we're screwed, neither of us can cook," Will laughed, "We're going to starve!" 

Sonny smiled that Will seemed so happy, even after the long day he'd had. 

"We need to be more rational about what we're buying," Sonny laughed, crossing off the extra cereal written on the list, "Okay...milk," Sonny walked over and put the jug in the cart as Will pushed it.

"Eggs," Will said, "Don't forget eggs."

"Got them," Sonny put them in the cart and followed Will and froze. He saw the angry guy from this morning who was looking for Will. He hadn't even thought about it after Will had his attack. He hadn't even _remembered_ to show him the picture.

"Hey, cereal aisle," Sonny said, pulling him down another aisle. 

"But we didn't-" Will started.

"Cheerios," Sonny said simply, holding up the box. 

"Oh, come on," Will groaned, "That has like...zero sugar." 

Sonny sighed, "Will, I run a coffee house. I deal with enough sugar all day. Come on, we need to get going." 

"What's with the sudden rush?" Will laughed.

"Will?" a man's voice suddenly asked and Sonny winced.

"Sh-Dimitri!" Will blinked in shock, "H-Hi..." 

_Oh great, he's terrified,_ Sonny thought, studying Will.

"I've been looking all over for you," Dimitri said, "You weren't at the funeral." 

"I-I..." Will swallowed nervously, "I'm sorry. I didn't...I was sick. Horribly sick." 

"So that's the excuse to miss my son's funeral?" Dimitri demanded.

Sonny grabbed Will's hand and Will flinched slightly but held his hand tightly. 

"Oh...I see," Dimitri snorted, "That's why we found the divorce papers." 

Will took a shaky breath, "Sir, your son hit me."

"Why didn't you leave?!" Dimitri yelled, "You obviously wanted it if you stayed!" 

Will flinched, "You don't understand-" 

"I knew I never liked you," Dimitri spat, "You're a little freak, a basket case. You deserve to be locked up," he shoved him. 

Will fell to the ground in shock and Sonny shoved Dimitri back instantly. 

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Sonny yelled.

"You!" Dimitri yelled, "You said you didn't know him!" 

"Because some freak came in asking where my boyfriend was!" Sonny yelled, "He's recovering. He doesn't need someone coming and messing that up for him." 

"You can't recover from something that you can't fix," Dimitri spat, walking away. 

Sonny ran over to Will quickly and helped him up, "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," Will mumbled, "Can we just finish shopping now?"

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Sonny asked quietly. 

Will shook his head, "We need food in the house, Sonny," he mumbled.

Sonny put his arm around him quickly as they continued to walk down the aisles.

* * *

"So that was his dad?" Sonny asked as he drove down the road. 

"Yeah," Will nodded, "He, uh...I think he was the original one to tell Jason I was crazy." 

"Is he a psychologist?" Sonny asked.

Will shook his head, "Construction worker." 

Sonny snorted and grabbed his hand, "Don't listen to anyone who says you're crazy, Will." 

"What if he's right?" Will whispered. 

Sonny sighed, "Will, I already told you...you're not crazy."

"You're my boyfriend, of course you don't think I am," Will sighed, "I need to see an actual doctor, Sonny." 

"Crazy isn't even politically correct, y'know," Sonny sighed, "And I'll make you an appointment with a doctor soon, okay?" 

Will just nodded, resting his head on the window. 

Sonny continued to hold his hand as he drove.

Will squeezed his hand back, smiling slightly. 

* * *

"Will," Sonny peeked out of the room and found him on his laptop, "C'mon, you need to sleep." 

Will shook his head and continued typing.

"Will," Sonny repeated, "Come on." 

He looked at the clock and it was almost two in the morning. Will shook his head but stopped typing this time.

Sonny sighed and walked over, closing the laptop gently, "Come on," he repeated again. 

Will shook his head no, "I-I can't...it was so freaky, Sonny, I don't want to go through that again-"

"I'll be right there beside you," Sonny rubbed his arm, "I was looking up stuff on this and it said you need to regulate you sleep schedule...not do what you're doing right now." 

Will swallowed and shook his head.

"Will...please," Sonny gave him a look, "You'll feel better if you sleep." 

Will swallowed nervously and ran his hand through his hair, "Okay," he whispered. 

Sonny smiled at him and pulled him up, "I'll be with you all night." 

"Don't leave," Will swallowed, "Please."

"I won't," Sonny grabbed his hand, walking to the bedroom with him.

Will grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt quickly. He turned and stared at Sonny. 

"Right...sorry," Sonny turned around quickly.

Will pulled his shirt off and got dressed quickly before walking over and lying down on the bed, "Okay." 

Sonny laid down beside him and pulled the covers up, "Uh...maybe try not sleeping on your back?" 

"Why?" Will asked, sighing.

"I read that might be a cause of it..." Sonny trailed off. 

"Right, the internet," Will mumbled, turning so he was lying on his side and facing Sonny.

"It'll be okay, Will," Sonny whispered. 

Will nodded and closed his eyes, "Can you hold me?" he asked quietly. 

Sonny wrapped his arms around him quickly, "You good?" 

Will nodded again, moving closer so his face was hidden in Sonny's chest, "I don't want to see it." 

"Will..." Sonny started.

"Let's just sleep," Will swallowed.

Sonny took a deep breath and nodded, holding Will close to him. 

* * *

Will woke up and he immediately knew it was happening again. He was alone now and he couldn't move. Somehow, he'd ended up on his back again. He closed his eyes tightly when he heard a thumping noise, the panic coming instantly. 

_No, no, no, no, no,_ Will thought quickly, _Why me?_

Will tried to call out for Sonny and nothing came out. 

Then, he felt the pressure on his chest, like someone was pushing on him, and he blacked out again.

* * *

"Will? Will!" Sonny yelled, "Come on, Will..." 

Will blinked as he woke up, gasping for air. It was just starting to get light out now, making the room have a slight blue tint. 

Sonny was sitting beside him, his hands on his shoulders like he'd been trying to wake him up. 

"Will," Sonny sighed in relief. 

Will sat up and rubbed his eyes to stop the tears. 

Sonny wrapped his arms around him tightly and Will wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"You're okay," Sonny held him tightly, "You're okay, calm down." 

"I hate this," Will choked out, "Sonny, make it stop." 

"I-I will," Sonny whispered, holding him, "I will, okay? I promise."


	4. A Long Day

Will leaned beside the front door, listening as Sonny talked on the phone.

"No, Uncle Vic, I just...I need to the best doctor you know, okay?" Sonny sighed, sitting on the porch on his phone, "You know that's not an issue for me... okay...okay, see you then, thanks," Sonny hung up the phone.

Will ran over and sat on the couch quickly, grabbing his laptop.

"Hey," Sonny smiled as he walked in, "Uh...we'll have to ask your mom and EJ to come a little later to see the house today, I found a doctor we can see," he smiled at him.

Will smiled weakly, "I'll make up an excuse," he bit his lip, "Where are we going?"

"Uh...family doctor," Sonny explained, "He takes care of my Uncle Vic and everything on the down low. If anyone ever knew something was wrong with him, they could take advantage," he shrugged, "So he has his own doctor."

"Oh," Will whispered, "That's actually a good idea...if my mom found out about this, she would flip."

"Yeah," Sonny grabbed his hand, "Do you want Chad or Neil to come?"

Will bit his lip, "No, just you. I can't rely on them forever," he laughed quietly.

"Well...I hope you can rely on me forever then," Sonny put his arm around him as he sat down, "So, let's eat some breakfast and then head off to my Uncle Vic's?"

Will nodded, messing with his hands nervously.

He would be fine. ...right?

* * *

"Hey, Uncle Vic," Sonny smiled as he opened the door.

"Come in," Victor sighed, leading him inside, "Hello, Will." 

Will waved awkwardly and stayed close to Sonny. He hadn't really met Victor in person and the guy had already done so much for him. He even stopped the news reporters from hounding him. 

"Okay, let's get your head looked at," Victor said simply, walking into the living room. 

"You told him?" Will whispered.

"I had to," Sonny sighed, holding his hand, "Come on."

"You should wait outside," Will said, "I'll be fine." 

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?" 

Will nodded, "I'll be fine," he repeated. 

Sonny kissed his cheek before Will walked away.

* * *

Will walked out of the room slowly and hugged Sonny instantly.

Sonny wrapped his arms around him, "So, what's going on?" he asked as the doctor walked out.

"Well," the man sighed, "He needs to regulate his sleeping habits. Will, I also needed to ask you, are you on any type of medication?"

"No," Will mumbled, "I used to be...in high school, but that was it." 

"And you have an anxiety disorder?" the doctor asked.

Will swallowed nervously, "I...yeah. They just said it was a generalized anxiety disorder," he shrugged, "I didn't...take any medications after, uh...after college." 

"I'm going to recommend a few psychologists in Salem to you," the doctor explained, "They'll diagnose this further. Until then, I need you to regulate your sleeping habits, okay? At least nine hours a night." 

"Nine?" Will asked in shock. 

The doctor simply nodded, "Jackson, I need you to keep track of the times he falls asleep, since he obviously won't be able to write if he's sleeping."

Sonny nodded, "I can do that." 

"I'll send you an email of all the psychologists soon," he told them and nodded to Victor before walking out. 

Will swallowed nervously, "Um...thank you, Victor," he said quietly, pulling away from Sonny.

"Anytime," Victor said simply, walking away without another word. 

"We should get back," Sonny said, "Your mom will be around soon with EJ and the kids." 

Will nodded, walking out and holding Sonny's hand tightly. 

"We'll make an appointment as soon as we get the list," Sonny said, "Is it creepy is that I'm kind of going to be watching you sleep?" he tried to joke.

"As long as you don't do it all night," Will laughed. 

Sonny kissed his cheek as they walked back to the car.

* * *

"It's...small," Sami decided on the word slowly as Will showed her around.

Sonny was in the living room with the kids, playing a board game they brought over as EJ...Will had no idea what he was doing. He was probably checking to make sure the locks worked or something.

"Well, there's only two of us, mom," Will sighed, "Grandpa was very generous to give this to us. We don't even have to pay..." he trailed off and sighed.

"Will, I don't think money is an issue for Sonny...if you need help-" Sami started.

"Mom," Will cut her off, "I like it here. Please, just accept that."

"Right...it's just...secluded," Sami said quietly. 

"I know," Will sighed, "It's nice...and peaceful. We both love it here."

Sami sighed, "Whatever you say, sweetheart. But the mansion is always open," she smiled at him before walking out, "How's it going?" 

"We're winning!" Johnny yelled.

"Sonny is really bad at this game," Allie added. 

Will raised an eyebrow when he saw Candyland out on the table and smiled slightly at Sonny, knowing his boyfriend was letting them win.

* * *

"Okay," Sonny said at eight o'clock, "Want to try to sleep yet?" 

"Sonny, it's eight o'clock...in the summer," Will said, "It's still kind of light out."

"Yeah, but I know it takes you a while to get to sleep," Sonny said quietly, rubbing his shoulder, "C'mon, writing can wait until tomorrow." 

Will swallowed nervously and looked up at him, "Sonny..." 

"Come on," Sonny closed his laptop, "You just need to sleep, Will." 

Will took a shaky breath and stared at him, "O-Okay," he said nervously. 

Sonny smiled at him and kissed his cheek softly before helping him up, "Besides...the bed is seriously comfortable." 

"If you can sleep," Will mumbled, "It's comfortable...if you can sleep."

"Come on," Sonny sighed, putting his arm around his shoulders, "Uh...Neil said I should make you some tea," he added, "So just try to get comfortable and relax."

Will swallowed and flopped down on the bed, taking a deep breath and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sonny watched as Will fell asleep and wrote the time on the notebook he sat beside the bed when he was sure he was staying asleep. He sighed, lying down and wrapping his arms around him. 

_I wish I could help you,_ Sonny thought, rubbing his arm. 

He closed his eyes and fell asleep as well. 

* * *

Sonny woke up to his alarm at six and yawned. He really didn't want to go into work today and leave Will alone. Right after work, his parents were supposed to come over and see the new house as well. 

Sonny glanced over at Will and saw his eyes open, "Will?"

Silence. 

"Will, hey," Sonny said, "It's okay...come on, babe...wake up."

Silence. 

Sonny bit his lip, going to reach for his phone to call Neil or even just fucking _Google_ something but then Will slowly blinked and sat up, breathing heavily. 

"Hey," Sonny wrapped his arms around him quickly, "You're okay...shh..."

Will hugged him back quickly, closing his eyes tightly. 

"I'm going to fix this," Sonny whispered, "I promise, I'll fix it, okay?" 

Will stayed silent, taking shaky, deep breaths.

"Will," Sonny pulled away, "Okay?" 

"Okay," Will nodded before hugging him again.

* * *

"I would just feel better if you came with me," Sonny sighed, "You could use the wi-fi and write..." he bit his lip nervously, "I don't want you here alone all day...not only because of your sleeping habits, but because of that guy."

"Jason's dad," Will supplied, "Dimitri." 

Sonny nodded, "Yeah, him. Please, Will?" 

"Sonny," Will laughed, "I'm just going to finish the last of the unpacking we need to do and then do some writing. I won't be sleeping at all."

"Uh...what about Dimitri?" Sonny asked.

"My mom bought me pepper spray, it's in my bag," Will shrugged, "If anything happens, I'll call my grandpa."

Sonny stared at him, "You're serious?"

"Yes," Will said, sighing, "Sonny...I can't be afraid of everything forever." 

"Well...I can. Just humor me and come with me," Sonny bit his lip, "Please?" 

Will sighed, staring at him, "Okay."

* * *

_ Honestly, I don't know why he puts up with me. He could have any guy he wants...he's so sweet, kind, and patient. I want to give him more, but I don't know how. I'm insecure about myself and I'm worried I won't be good enough for him. _

_ I'm also afraid. I'm afraid I'll think of Jason and his hands on me...and how he violated me in ways that I would never forget. I want to get rid of those memories and make happy ones with Sonny.  _

_ I just don't know how.  _

"Oooh, it's getting juicy," someone said. 

Will whipped around and saw Chad standing there with Neil. 

He sighed, "Do you mind?" 

"No," Chad said simply, sitting down across from him with Neil, "So, how's it going, buddy?" 

Will sighed, looking at his hands, "We're making an appointment with a psychologist as soon as Victor's doctor sends a list of recommendations over." 

"Sounds good," Neil said, "W-Will, you know we love you. And w-we know you aren't c-crazy," he sighed, "Just...know it's going to be okay."

"I know," Will smiled slightly, "I have a great support system," he glanced over to where Sonny was working. 

"You mean me, right?" Chad smirked. 

Will rolled his eyes, "Yes, Chad, of course. My wonderful boyfriend I live with or my asshole big brother figure."

"Hey," Chad pointed at him, "Don't be an asshole." 

Will just laughed, shaking his head and closing his laptop. He looked at Neil, "How are you?" 

"Better," Neil sighed, "Speech therapy is going awesome...I just struggle w-with a few w-words and sounds now. My leg is feeling a lot better too, I should be able to get this c-cast off soon." 

"Good," Will said, "Maybe Chad will quit drawing on it then." 

"Just making sure everyone knows who he belongs to," Chad said like it was the most casual thing in the world, like he was talking about the weather. 

Will froze up when Dimitri walked in and he looked away quickly.

"Will?" Chad demanded, "What's wrong?" he looked up, "You know that guy? Who is he? Will?"

"Chad, c-calm down," Neil said quietly and looked at Dimitri curiously, "Hey, I think I know that guy." 

"You do?" Will asked. Neil looked confused, "It's vague...I'll have to think about it." 

Dimitri started talking to Sonny, practically yelling at him and definitely attracting attention now. Chad went to get up but before he could, Sonny pulled out a baseball bat and slammed it on the counter.

"I own a bar," Sonny said, "I'm used to bar fights and I have this to show for it. Oh, and between you and me," he leaned closer but Will could still hear him, "I'm a Kiriakis and I have a lot worse back here than that bat. Stay the hell _away_ from my boyfriend." 

Dimitri stared at him in shock before shaking his head, "You know what? Fine. Take the little nut case. Good luck taking care of him."

"Chad!" Will yelled as soon as he stood up. 

"Listen here, you little prick," Chad said, stalking over to Dimitri. 

"Oh, this is not going to end well," Neil sighed under his breath.

"I don't know what the hell the story is here, but if you call Will names one more take or even breathe the same air as him, I'll end you," Chad growled, "I'm a DiMera, Sonny's a Kiriakis...you really don't have luck on your side with this one." 

Dimitri just laughed before walking out. 

Sonny put the bat away and went back to wiping down the counter.

"So," Chad walked over and flopped down beside Neil, putting his arm around him, "Where were we?" 

* * *

Will walked up to the counter slowly after Chad and Neil left. Neil had a speech therapy appointment and he didn't like being late.

"Hey," Sonny smiled at him, "Writing going okay?" 

Will bit his lip, ignoring the question, "Do you really have worse than a baseball bat back there?" he whispered. 

Sonny knew at this point how much he hated guns after everything. 

"You could say that," Sonny gestured for him to come around, "Come on and look." 

Will looked at him nervously and walked back, crouching down with him. 

"Well, you have my bag which also has pepper spray," Sonny said, "My baseball bat and this red button." 

Will raised an eyebrow.

"It calls the police," Sonny smiled slightly, "I had it installed after we first started this place. I knew it was safer and my mom was always so worried about us getting hurt when we started getting successful," he helped Will back up.

"So that's what you meant when you said worse than a gun?" Will asked. 

Sonny nodded, "Nothing is worse to a criminal than a bunch of armed guards running in here...it's fun to scare people who try to threaten me though," he hugged him, "I wouldn't get a gun...I know they scare you."

Will closed his eyes, hugging him back, "I'm going to go get some more writing done. What time is shift change?"

"Five," Sonny glanced up at the clock, "A few more hours. I'll get you some lunch...on the house."

"Well, it would be counterproductive for me to pay," Will commented, "Joint bank accounts and all that." 

Sonny kissed him softly before pulling away, "Don't worry...I won't tell anyone you're in cahoots with the boss," he smiled, "Turkey sandwich?" 

Will nodded, smiling at the memory he suddenly got. 

_ "I'll just take a water," Will said simply.  _

_ "I'll bring you a glass of water and a turkey sandwich," Sonny smiled at him and walked away.  _

_ Will sighed and put his head on the table.  _

_ Lucas raised an eyebrow, "He knows your favorite sandwich?"  _

_ "Chad probably told him," Will sighed. _

_ "He did," Sonny called from the counter. _

Will walked over and opened his laptop, logging back in and started typing. 

_ I can prove that I love him as much as he loves me. At least...I think he does. I hope he does.  _

* * *

"How long until your parents gets here?" Will asked as they walked into the house. 

"Uh..." Sonny checked his watch, "A few hours, why-"

Will walked up and kissed him deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would get Sonny's point of view on the sleep paralysis, since we've already gotten Will's. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying this story. It's being updated FAST because Guy's return has given me tons of inspiration.
> 
> Also, the memory Will has in this chapter is from Trapped, Chapter Six: "It's Symbolic!"


	5. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Time:
> 
> "How long until your parents gets here?" Will asked as they walked into the house.
> 
> "Uh..." Sonny checked his watch, "A few hours, why-"
> 
> Will walked up and kissed him deeply.

Sonny let out a shocked sound, but his hands fell to Will's waist instantly.

Will took a shaky breath through his nose and wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck, continuing to kiss him. He pulled back and started to kiss his neck, trying to make the nervousness that he was feeling go away.

"Will," Sonny breathed out, closing his eyes.

"I want you," Will whispered in his ear, his hands falling to Sonny's belt, "Please, Sonny, I want you," he said before continuing to kiss his neck.

Sonny swallowed, "Will...we should stop."

"Why?" Will breathed out, "Don't you want me?"

"Yeah," Sonny choked out when Will's hands brushed the front of his jeans. He didn't know if it was on accident or if Will meant to. Right about now, he was pretty sure he meant to.

Will continued to kiss his neck.

"But...I think it's too soon," Sonny whispered, grabbing his hands, "Will, stop."

_"STOP. MOVING," Jason yelled, holding him down by his wrists on the bed._

Will jumped back and pulled his hands away from Sonny's quickly, taking a shaky breath.

"Will," Sonny said, "Why did you do that?"

Will walked over and sat on the couch, putting his head in his hands.

"Will," Sonny repeated, sitting down beside him, "Hey," he put his hand on his back and quickly pulled it back when Will tensed up.

"Not...not now, okay?" Will whispered, "Don't touch me right now."

Sonny just nodded, sitting beside him, "Do you want to talk?"

"Not really," Will swallowed, "But I know I have to if I want to feel better."

Sonny stayed silent.

"I-I wanted to show you that I-I lo- like you as much as you like me," Will whispered, "A-And I was scared...because I remember what he did," he started to ramble, "B-But I want to make new memories with you, Sonny."

"Okay," Sonny said, "But that takes time, Will. I want you to be comfortable. Doing that with me...it's not going to erase what he did," he sighed.

"You can touch me now," Will choked out.

Sonny wrapped his arms around him gently, pulling him into a hug.

Will leaned back against him and closed his eyes, "It was a stupid idea."

"No...nothing you do it stupid, Will," Sonny sighed, "I just...don't think that you're ready for that yet."

"Are you?" Will whispered.

Sonny sighed, "That doesn't matter, Will. I'm not going to do something if you're uncomfortable."

Will put his head on his shoulder, "Sonny?"

"Hmm?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

Will swallowed nervously, "I love you."

Sonny looked down at him with wide eyes, "I love you too, Will," he whispered.

Will kissed him quickly before pulling away like he usually did.

"Did you want to take a nap before my parents get here?" Sonny asked.

"No, too risky," Will sighed, "I don't want them to see me like that, it's embarrassing."

"Will, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Sonny said quietly.

"I'm going to go and try to make cookies for your parents," Will said quietly, changing the subject as quickly as he could, "I found some stuff in my grandma's book that she left here...I bet I could make it if I tried."

"Will..." Sonny trailed off nervously, "Don't burn the house down."

"You're right in the next room and there's a fire extinguisher in here," Will called, "What could go wrong?"

* * *

"Open the windows, open the windows!" Will said quickly as they stood in the kitchen, the fire alarms ringing loudly.

"Kind of busy here," Sonny said, using the fire extinguisher quickly on the cookies that had somehow caught on fire. He turned the oven off quickly and sighed in relief. 

"Oops?" Will tried. 

Sonny sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "No more cooking. We'll figure this out...I'll try to learn to cook." 

"Good idea," Will said, opening the windows. 

"We need to get some screens in those," Sonny commented, "Bugs could get in." 

"I think I saw some in the shed in the back, I can go get them," Will smiled at him. 

"Yeah," Sonny sighed, his irritation dissipating when he saw Will smile, "Good idea. I'll open some more windows." 

Will smiled and kissed his cheek before going out the backdoor and to the shed. He froze when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He tried to glance up and not be noticed but he _knew_ that truck. 

Dimitri was sitting in his old, rusty truck on the side of the road. It said the construction company's name on the side, Will would know it anywhere. Jason used to say it was an ugly thing that made them "look poor." 

Dimitri was watching him. 

Will took a shaky breath, "Sonny?" he called, trying to keep his voice calm, "C-Can you come and help me for a minute?" 

Sonny walked out, "What's going on?" he asked. 

"I, uh...can't get the door open," Will said quietly. 

Sonny walked over and looked confused when he opened the door almost instantly. He froze when he saw Will's hands shaking, "Will?" 

"Look to your right, by the road," Will said calmly, "Don't make it obvious," he whispered, not looking up from the building, "Act natural, please." 

Sonny glanced up and then turned back to Will, "Who is that?" 

"Dimitri," Will whispered. 

"Damn it!" Sonny yelled, stalking into the house.

Will grabbed the screens from the shed and ran after him, "Sonny, wait, please!"

"This is harassment!" Sonny yelled, "He's scaring you, I know it!" he snapped, finding his phone. 

"Sonny, stop, you can't call the police on a guy because he's scaring me!" Will yelled. 

"Oh, I'm not calling the police!" Sonny said, "Uncle Vic, hey...I need-" 

"Stop it, Sonny!" Will said, trying to get the phone off of him. 

Sonny didn't push back, he didn't try to get Will to stop, he just kept talking. 

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice asked from the doorway. 

"I'll call you back," Sonny said before hanging up, "Mr. Brady...hi..." 

"Okay," Roman said, "I drive over here to see how your doing, the house is full of smoke, you're both yelling, and Will is trying to wrestle the phone off of you. Get your butts out on the porch because the smoke is bad for your lungs. Then, you're going to explain all this to me." 

* * *

Will swallowed nervously as he sat on the porch. 

Sonny could tell he was jittery. He was bouncing his knee and messing with his hands. 

Sonny sat beside him and grabbed his hands so he would stop picking at his fingernails.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Roman demanded. 

"The smoke is because I tried to cook," Will mumbled. 

Roman sighed, "Will, what happened? You're a good cook-"

"Look, grandpa, I'm going to be honest," Will said, "Everything that you ever ate when I was with Jason...all microwave." 

"Seriously?" Roman asked. 

Will nodded, "Yeah, he didn't know and neither did anyone else," he shrugged.

"Right," Roman sighed, "And the yelling?" 

"Sonny was trying to get Victor to take care of someone!" Will said quickly. 

Sonny groaned, rubbing his face, "Will, I wasn't trying to get him murdered...just get him to leave town."

"Who?" Roman demanded.

Will sighed, messing with his hands and looking away. 

"Jason's father, Dimitri," Sonny explained, "He's been watching Will...we don't know how long he's been doing it either. But he was getting the screens from the back and he called for me. I saw him too."

"Where at?" Roman demanded instantly.

"Right by the road," Will sighed, "Grandpa, he hasn't threatened me or caused any physical harm to me. He's not on the property where he's sitting and we can't do anything." 

Roman took a deep breath, "You certainly know the law, don't you?"

"I was married to a cop," Will said quietly.

"I was married to a doctor and I know literally nothing about medical stuff," Sonny commented. 

Will laughed quietly and kissed his cheek. The smile faded off of his face instantly when he remembered who was sitting across the road.

"I'll tell you what," Roman said, "I'm going to have a car parked out here tonight...just an officer to watch over the place. If anything happens, you'll be safe."

"I have pepper spray," Will said under his breath. 

Sonny bumped him with his shoulder, smiling slightly.

"Okay...I'll have a guy here by dusk," Roman gave Will a look at the pepper spray comment, "When you're in the house, I want these doors and windows locked, okay?" 

Will and Sonny both nodded. 

"Good," Roman said, "I'll see you guys soon. Be safe." 

Will waved as he walked back over to his car, "Uh...Sonny?" 

"Yeah?" Sonny asked. 

"The back door is open," Will said quickly. 

"Damn it," Sonny said, running into the house and closing it quickly.

Will sighed, walking in as well and closing the front door and locking it. He put the screens into the windows quickly and locked them, hoping the smoke smell would leave by the time Adrienne and Justin got there.

Sonny kissed him quickly when he walked back in, "I checked...no one is in the house and he's still there." 

Will sighed, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on his, "I'm sorry I make your life hell." 

"I like to say exciting," Sonny said, "You make my life exciting. It's all an adventure and believe me, I love adventures." 

Will shook his head, "You're too nice to me." 

Sonny just laughed, wrapping his arms around his waist slowly and held him when he didn't pull away, "Don't worry...they'll figure out a way to get Dimitri out of here...and then everything will be okay." 

"You're forgetting the part where I'm nuts," Will mumbled. 

"Will," Sonny sighed. 

"Sorry," Will mumbled. 

Sonny put his forehead on his, "I love you, Will," he whispered before kissing him. 

Will blinked, still not used to hearing the words come out of his mouth, "I love you too," he whispered as he pulled away. 

They both jumped when someone knocked on the door.


	6. More Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the last update until after the holidays. Happy Holidays to everyone out there and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sonny stalked over and opened the door, "WHAT THE F- oh...hi, guys," he said when he saw his parents.

Adrienne raised an eyebrow, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh...yeah, come in," Sonny said, opening the door so they could walk in.

"I smell smoke," Justin said, "Is something burning?"

"Will tried to cook," Sonny explained, "We're fine now," he shut the door and locked it behind them discretely. Just to be safe.

Adrienne laughed quietly, "How are you boys surviving if neither of you can cook?" she smiled.

"Microwave," Sonny said simply, "I'm going to try to learn next, mom."

"Well, this place is beautiful," Adrienne said, "Try not to burn it down."

"You like it?" Will smiled.

It was a better reaction than the one Sami had given them.

Adrienne smiled slightly, "Yes, sweetheart, I think it's just what the two of you need," she said, pulling him into a hug.

Will blinked in shock before hugging her back.

"Sonny," Justin said, "Can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Uh...sure," Sonny said, "Will, can you show my mom around?"

Will smiled and nodded, "Sure, take all the time you need."

Sonny walked outside on the porch with Justin, closing the door behind them, "What's up, dad?"

"Who is the person sitting across the road watching your house?" Justin demanded.

Sonny took a deep breath, "I'm taking care of it, dad."

"How?" Justin demanded, "And who is this man?"

"It's Will's former father in-law," Sonny said quietly, "He's harassed us a few times...there's nothing the police can do. Mr. Brady said that he was going to have a car parked outside of the house."

Justin sighed, "Did you talk to you uncle?"

"Yeah," Sonny said, "Well, I'm going to. Mr. Brady interrupted me before I could tell him anything last time I called."

Justin nodded, "You know, usually I wouldn't condone calling your uncle because I don't believe in what he does...but this time I think it's necessary."

"You do?" Sonny asked.

"He's evading the law and scaring both of you," Justin said, "He shouldn't be getting away with that."

Sonny just nodded, "This is a hard time, dad...things are messed up...more than you know. I would tell you, but I don't think Will is ready."

"Is it life-threatening?" Justin asked.

Sonny shook his head no.

Justin nodded, "Okay then. Make sure you tell me the moment you can then."

Sonny nodded, "We should go back inside before mom starts trying to give Will decorating ideas," he smiled slightly.

Justin walked in with him and sighed when Adrienne was talking about changing their curtains.

* * *

Sonny flopped down beside Will on the couch after his parents left, "So...when is your dad going to come and see the place?" he smiled.

"A few weeks when he gets back in the country," Will said quietly, putting his head on his shoulder. 

"Tired?" Sonny asked, glancing up at the clock. It was only seven... 

"Yeah," Will mumbled. 

"Well, uh...we need to eat dinner first. Will you put something in the microwave while I lock up?" Sonny asked. 

Will nodded, going into the kitchen.

Sonny started to close the windows and then looked out the front door. He saw a cop car in their driveway and the man waved at him. He just nodded to him and closed the door, making sure it was locked before he continued locking all the windows and closing the curtains. Sonny walked through the kitchen and locked the backdoor before walking over. 

He kissed Will's cheek, smiling slightly. 

"Hey," Will said quietly.

"Hi," Sonny smiled at him.

"We're trapped like rats, Sonny," Will mumbled, "We're in a little house and it's like there's a cat outside waiting for us." 

Sonny sighed, "Well, that's certainty a metaphor," he laughed quietly, sighing when Will didn't even crack a smile, "I'm taking care of this." 

"Okay," Will mumbled.

"I am," Sonny said, "And tomorrow I'm going to make an appointment with a psychologist," he explained, "I found one and did a bunch of research then Uncle Vic did a background check. She's located in the next town over."

Will closed his eyes and sighed, "Okay," he repeated.

"Will," Sonny sighed, "Talk to me."

"I'm just tired of you having to take care of me," Will admitted, "You're always...so sweet and amazing and patient...then there's me. I'm a mess, Sonny...I don't deserve you." 

"Will," Sonny said, "Look at me." 

Will turned around so he could look at him, leaning on the counter, "What?" 

"You aren't a mess, you're recovering," Sonny said firmly, "I know what it's like to go through this, that's why I'm so careful with you. I know how it felt to have people in your face, asking questions...constantly feeling like it's always going to fall apart." 

Will closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath.

"I love you," Sonny said, "Nothing is going to change that." 

Will bit his lip, "I love you too," he said as the microwave beeped, "Okay, food time."

Sonny smiled slightly when Will perked up and kissed his cheek.

Will turned his head and kissed him on the lips quickly before going back to taking the food from the microwave. 

* * *

Sonny sighed in relief when Will was finally officially asleep at ten o'clock. He'd laid there and shifted about a million times like he was trying to get comfortable and finally settled, putting his head on Sonny's chest and completely passing out.

Sonny checked the digital clock and wrote down the time before running his hand through Will's hair, "I love you, Will...and I promised you I'm going to fix everything. I keep my promises," he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

Sonny woke up a few hours later to the sound of whimpering and mumbling. 

"Will?" Sonny asked. 

"Stop," Will said quickly, still asleep, "Stop...please...do-don't touch me..."

Sonny took a shaky breath. He was sad because Will was still having nightmares, but relieved because Will wasn't having an episode of sleep paralysis. 

"Will, wake up," Sonny said, shaking him slightly. 

Will sat up in bed, breathing heavily. He hugged Sonny instantly, closing his eyes when tears started to fill them.

"You're okay," Sonny whispered, holding him tightly, "Just take some deep breaths, Will."

Will took a few shaky breaths, trying to calm himself down. 

Sonny rubbed his back, helping him lay back down on the bed, "I'm right here." 

"Don't leave," Will said quietly, "Please." 

"I won't," Sonny said, "I'm never going anywhere, I promise." 

_More promises,_ Sonny thought to himself.


	7. Stop Saying "Recovering"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of name drops of the title in this story is hilarious, but I'm going to keep doing it. 
> 
> Will needs his big brother figures! Has it actually been two chapters since a Neil and Chad appearance? I can't have that, I would feel like a writer of the show to make him suddenly disappear. Soon, everyone will find out how Neil knows Will's former father in-law in a very, very soap-like way.

Will fell back asleep around two a.m., face down on the bed, looking exhausted.

Sonny woke up at six and got up to make breakfast. He had to go to work early so he could get done early and hopefully call the doctor at lunch and then call his Uncle Vic...he couldn't tell Will about calling Victor.

"Hey," Sonny rubbed Will's back, "Hey, I'm going to go to work soon, do you want anything to eat?"

"No," Will mumbled into the pillow, "I want to sleep."

Sonny laughed quietly, "Okay, I'll put it in the microwave so it stays warm."

Will grunted, wrapping his arms around him, "Stay home."

"I have to go to work," Sonny said quietly, kissing his cheek, "I'm going to call the doctor today on my lunch break."

"'Kay," Will mumbled into the pillow, turning over and pulling the blankets over his head.

Sonny laughed quietly, "I'll call you in a few hours, okay?"

"Mhmm," Will said, already asleep again.

* * *

Will woke up and sighed in relief when he could _move_. He sat up and rubbed his eyed. He glanced at the digital clock on the table and sighed when he saw it was almost noon and jumped out of bed. He walked out and looked at the breakfast in the microwave and wrinkled his nose when he saw it was all mushy and gross. 

Will checked his phone and saw there was no messages and then walked over to the window. He peeked through the blinds nervously and saw the truck was gone. He bit his lip and thought about how long it would take to walk to town. It wasn't that far. 

Will messed with his hands nervously before taking a deep breath and going to get dressed.

* * *

"Hey, I'm going to step outside for a minute," Sonny told T.

T just nodded, "Yeah, sure." 

Sonny walked outside and grabbed his phone from his pocket, making sure he didn't have any texts from Will before calling the psychologist. 

_"Hello, this is Dr. Bruckner, how may I help you?"_ someone asked.

"Uh, yeah, this is Sonny Kiriakis," he said, "I'm Victor Kiriakis' nephew...his doctor recommended you." 

_"Oh, yes, he said you would be calling about something, though he didn't specify,"_ the woman said, _"How can I help you today?"_

Sonny bit his lip nervously, "Uh, it's about my boyfriend. He's been having issues sleeping. Our friend is going to college to become a psychologist, actually...he's on his third year, he thinks it's sleep paralysis."

_"Has he had issues sleeping in the past?"_ she asked. 

"Uh...I don't know," Sonny said, "We haven't been together very long...just a few months. He used to have nightmares...but he he's been trying not to sleep so he won't have the nightmares. I read online that could be a cause. I...we just don't really know what to do. The doctor said to regulate his sleeping schedule, but to see you." 

She sighed, _"I'll make you an appointment. Usually it takes a few months to get in-"_

"But-" Sonny started. 

_**"But** since you know Victor," _ she said, _"And since this sounds serious, I can get you in sometime next week on my lunch break. I usually don't take patients on my break, but since it sounds like this could get worse, I want to make sure he come in soon, just to get evaluated."_

"Thank you," Sonny sighed in relief. 

_"I'll call you back with what day and time soon,"_ she said, _"Talk to you soon, Sonny."_

Sonny sighed in relief, hanging up. He instantly called his uncle after that.

_"Hello?"_ Victor answered.

"Hey, Uncle Vic, it's Sonny," Sonny said.

Will walked up, not saying a word as he listened. He was going to just say hi to him, but then he heard it was Victor and decided to wait.

_"Sonny, I have caller ID,"_ Victor said, _"What's going on?"_

Sonny bit his lip, "It's about Will."

_"When isn't it?"_ Victor laughed.

"He's the love of my life, Uncle Vic, it's hard for things _not_ to be about him," Sonny leaned on the wall, "Okay, so...Will's former father in-law...is kind of stalking us." 

_"What?!"_ Victor demanded, _"Someone is stalking you?"_

"Sort of," Sonny said, "He's just been staying outside our house...right off of the property line, and...uh, watching us."

_"Why didn't you come to me with this sooner?"_ Victor demanded.

"I've been busy," Sonny ran his hand through his hair, "I've been thinking about opening a second club and finding a doctor-"

_"This could be dangerous,"_ Victor said, _"Do you want me to take care of him for you?"_

Sonny bit his lip, "His name is Dimitri Alexander, he drives a pick up that says Alexander Construction on the side of it."

_"I'll let you know what I can do,"_ Victor said before hanging up. 

Sonny sighed in relief when he hung up and leaned on the wall. He froze up when he saw Will, "Will, hey...did you walk here?" 

"Yeah, I...I wanted to get some lunch," Will whispered. 

"How long have you been standing there?" Sonny asked quietly.

Will bit his lip, "Long enough." 

Sonny sighed, "Will-"

"I just wanted this to blow over," Will whispered, "Y-You didn't have to get him _killed_ , Sonny!" 

"I'm not getting him killed!" Sonny yelled, "What do you think, I'm insane?!" he demanded.

Will closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry," Sonny sighed, "I'm just going to get my uncle to get him out of town, okay? I want you to be safe, I want to take c-"

"Stop! Just stop saying that," Will whispered, "Stop saying you want to take care of me. I don't want you to take care of me, I want to be _equals_ with you-" 

"We are equals, Will," Sonny sighed, "You're just-"

"Recovering, I know," Will sighed, running his hands through his hair, "You've said that a million times now, Sonny!" he took a shaky breath, "I want to go home now," he said, turning to walk away.

"Will, let me give you a ride, I'm not letting you walk all that way-" Sonny started.

"I have to go see Chad and Neil," Will said, walking away from him quickly. 

* * *

"Oh, baby," Neil sighed, sitting on the couch of the DiMera mansion, "Just let it out, I'll get the ice c-cream."

"I-I just want to be equals with him," Will sniffled, holding onto the pillow and waiting for Neil to get back, "I'm insane!" he said, hiding his face in the pillow. 

"Oh, you're not insane," Neil rolled his eyes, patting his back, "I have chocolate ice c-cream, c-come on." 

Will sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Thank you." 

Chad walked in the room and nodded at them, "Ladies." 

Neil flipped him off and Chad held his hands up defensively and then he froze up when he saw Will crying.

"What the fuck did Sonny do?" Chad demanded instantly. 

"Nothing," Will mumbled, "Go away, Chad, I'm talking to Neil."

"Oh, I see how it is," Chad said, "You like him better." 

Will glared at him and sniffled.

"Okay, buddy," Chad sat down, "Eat your ice cream and spill before the munchkins get home from school and take it from you."

Will sniffled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, "Well-"

"I bought you that shirt, don't do that," Neil said, grabbing him a tissue for him.

Will wiped his eyes on the tissue, "I just feel like he doesn't respect me. All he wants to do is take care of me like I'm some kind of child."

"You're still...rec-" 

"You say recovering, Chad, and I will shove this ice cream in your face," Will pointed at him.

"You're still... _getting over_ what happened with Jason," Chad said, "You can't blame Sonny for being protective...he knows the feeling. Me and Neil? We don't know that feeling. His dad was in the mob, he was protective as hell and he never actually had a boyfriend before me. Just guys he slept with."

"Ouch," Neil snorted. 

"It's true," Chad said bluntly, "And I only dated Mel, Mia, and Gabi, they were all nice. We don't know how you feel, Will. Sonny does...Sonny went through _exactly_ what you went through and he just wants you to feel how he wanted to feel when he was going through this. He wants you to feel safe."

"You c-can't blame him if he treats you like you're a little fragile, W-Will...you kind of are," Neil said, "No offense by it, I promise. Just right now...you're getting used to being able to be _you_ again."

Will bit his lip and took a huge bite of the ice cream, "Relationships are weird."

"I know, right?" Neil laughed quietly.

"So...still mad at him?" Chad asked.

"Not really," Will bit his lip, "I should get home...he's probably waiting already." 

"Okay," Neil smiled, kissing his cheek, "See you later."

"Gross, Neil," Will wiped his cheek and got up, "Hey, take care of that leg." 

"Yeah, yeah," Neil rolled his eyes.

"I'll give you a ride," Chad stood up, "Be back soon," he told Neil.

Neil waved at them as they walked out and went silent. He took a deep breath and managed to grab his laptop and he glared at the cast, "One more week and you're out of here, asshole." 

He opened his laptop and opened his email. He pursed his lips nervously before deciding to send the email. 

_ Dear Mr. DiMera,  _

_ I don't know if you remember me...I'm dating your son. My name is Neil Hultgren...and I was wondering if there was a fast was to get my official birth records. I know there's fake ones, I want the real thing.  _

_ \- Neil Hultgren  _

Neil took a shaky breath and stared at the sent email. 

_Did I really just do that?_ Neil thought in shock, _This is stupid, I'm stupid. He's my real dad, I'm just overreacting._

* * *

"So, when's the appointment?" Chad asked as they stopped at the red light. 

"Soon," Will said, staring out the window, "Why do you always have to hit the red light here?"

"I know, I know," Chad sighed, looking at the spot here the accident happened. He glanced up at the light, "Just calm down, it'll turn green in a minute." 

Will took a deep breath and closed his eyes, counting to ten. The light turned green and Chad drove out quickly. 

"Hey, I'm driving again, come on," Chad said, glancing over at him nervously, "Open up those baby blues, Will." 

Will opened his eyes and took a shaky breath, "I just hate...thinking about how it's my fault you got hurt."

"I know you hate thinking about it," Chad said, "But it wasn't your fault, okay?" 

Will continued to stare out the window until they got to the back road to the cabin and sighed, "Sonny still isn't home...and he's back."

Chad stared out the window at Dimitri, "Come on," he said, getting out of the car. 

"What are you doing?" Will demanded as he got out of the car. 

Chad grabbed Will's hand and drug him up to the small hill by the main road, "What the fuck, man?"

"Well, well," Dimitri said, looking at their hands, "I always knew you were a slut, Will. Were you cheating on my son while you were married?" 

"Shut the fuck up, this is my best friend," Chad said, "I warned you, you prick!" 

"Chad," Will said quietly. 

"If you think I'm fucking joking, you've got to be insane," Chad said, "Because I"m not. I will kill you." 

"That's a threat," Dimitri growled.

Chad punched his mirror, not caring about the pain, "You can't prove it."

"That's my mirror!" Dimitri yelled. 

"Can't prove that either," Chad said, "Now get your ass out of here, I keep a gun in my car!" 

Dimitri glared at him before putting his car in reverse and turned around before putting the truck in drive and driving off.

Chad didn't let go of his tight grip on Will's hand as he led him back down to the house.

"Hurt your hand?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Chad nodded. 

"We have bandages and disinfectant," Will said simply as he unlocked the door and went inside. At this point? He was used to Chad hurting himself doing stupid stuff while defending Will or even Neil. 

_ It was a new year at school and everyone who was in their school knew you do not fuck with Neil, Chad, or Will. They knew Neil or Chad could kick their asses and that Chad would kill anyone who touched Will. They only said snide remarks to Will when Chad and Neil weren't around because they knew Will wouldn't tell them. _

_ Then a new guy came to school and thought it would be a good idea to shove Neil into the lockers because he "looked like a queer" because he'd been standing so close to Chad.  _

_ Will instantly took a step back when he saw the look in Chad's eyes as he helped Neil up.  _

_ "What the fuck did you just say?" Chad demanded.  _

_ "I said he looks like a queer," the guy laughed, "What are you? His boyfriend?" _

_ "Oh God," Neil groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Shield your innocent eyes, baby," he said, grabbing Will and putting his hand over his eyes.  _

_ Will rolled his eyes and shoved him away, watching Chad.  _

_ "Everyone out," Chad yelled, his voice echoing through the already silent hallway. Everyone had been silent from the moment Neil hit the lockers. The kids scattered instantly and the guy's eyes widened. Obviously he hadn't heard anything about Chad or Neil. _

_ "Listen here, you little shit," Chad pinned him on the lockers, "You don't touch those two, they're under my protection. Got it?"  _

_ The guy nodded quickly staying silent.  _

_ Chad punched the locker beside the guy's head, glaring at him.  _

_ "Yes, I got it!" the kid said quickly. _

_ "His dad," Chad pointed to Neil, "Has a kind of...well, dangerous business going on. That is his only child...his **baby** , believe me. He gets whatever he wants whenever he wants. He's a prince, okay? One word from me that someone hurt his baby...well, that wouldn't end too well for you, now would it?" _

_ "I was just screwing around, man!" the kid yelled, "This is high school!" _

_ "No, you were just trying to show you were a big shot...which you aren't," Chad snapped and shoved him to the ground, "Stay the fuck away from us," he walked over to the two of them, "Let's go."  _

_ Will followed after them quickly, "You're such a bully, Chad." _

_ "No, I'm a vigilante," Chad grabbed Will's hand, "Come on, you're late for Chemistry."  _

_ "Doesn't your hand hurt?" Neil asked, "From punching the locker?" _

_ "Oh yeah, like a bitch," Chad said simply, walking down the hallway. _

"You really hurt yourself," Will sighed, using the tweezers to pick the pieces of shattered glass from Chad's hand.

"Worth it," Chad said bluntly. 

Will just rolled his eyes and continued to fix his big brother's hand. He was ridiculous...but he didn't know what he would do without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays to everyone! I know I said the last chapter was the last update before the holidays, but I was struck with sudden inspiration at three a.m., so here you go!


	8. Are You Ready?

"Hey," Sonny walked into the house, "I saw Dimitri wasn't out there, what..." he trailed off when he saw Will and Chad sitting close together on the couch as Will gently wrapped a bandage around his hand, "Uh...what's going on?"

"Chad punched Dimitri's mirror," Will laughed, scooting away from him quickly and blushing when he saw Sonny.

"Allegedly, Will, you have to say allegedly," Chad pointed at him and put his feet on the table, "How's it going, Kiriakis?"

"Fine," Sonny said quietly, looking away and messing with his hands, "Will, I need to talk to you...privately."

Will sighed and went to get up.

"Nah, man," Chad stood up, "I gotta get home to Neil anyways," he walked over and kissed Will's head, "See you later," he said before walking out and closing the door behind him.

"What was that?" Sonny pointed at Chad.

"What do you mean?" Will asked, watching to make sure Chad got in his car before sitting on the couch and looking at him.

Sonny sat beside him, "He kissed you."

"He does that all the time," Will said, "Just like Neil kisses my cheek. They're innocent," he studied him, "Wait, you're jealous of Chad?"

"I never said that," Sonny said quickly, looking away, "Just...someone else kissing you bugs me."

"Sonny," Will laughed, "No one kisses me like you do," he leaned over and kissed him quickly before pulling back, "Okay?"

"Okay," Sonny nodded and wrapped his arms around his thin waist, pulling him into his lap.

"Whoa, what are you going?" Will laughed.

"I'm sorry about today," Sonny said quietly, "I shouldn't have called Uncle Vic...I should have respected your wishes..." he trailed off.

"No, uh...I understand now," Will rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I understand why you do a lot of things you do," he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Okay," Sonny blinked in shock and rubbed his back, "I thought you were mad."

Will just shrugged, "Not anymore."

Sonny stared at him, "Okay, then..." he tried shaking off his shock, "Well...the psychologist is supposed to call me sometime tonight. She'll be able to get you in sometime this week."

Will bit his lip and nodded.

"Don't worry," Sonny said, "Everything will be fine."

Will put his head on his shoulder, "Promise?"

"I promise," Sonny nodded, kissing his head, "Hey, did you eat yet?"

Will shook his head no.

"How about we go out tonight?" Sonny asked.

Will pulled back and stared at him, "I can go get dressed-"

"Will," Sonny put his hands on his shoulders, "Do _you_ want to go out and get dinner?"

Will stared at him and sighed, "I'm really tired, Sonny," he whispered and then looked away nervously.

"Okay," Sonny shrugged, "Then we can either eat something from the microwave or I can go pick pizza up and bring it back."

Will stared at him for a few seconds before hugging him again.

"Do you really like pizza?" Sonny laughed.

"I just love you," Will whispered against his neck.

Sonny pulled back and looked at him, smiling, "I love you too."

Will jumped up, "I'll order the pizza."

"It's getting dark, are you sure you want to be here by yourself?" Sonny called from where he was getting his wallet from their bedroom.

"I'll be fine," Will laughed, "I'll lock the door if it makes you feel better," he said, finding the number online and dialing it.

"It would very much," Sonny kissed him quickly and grinned, "See you when I get back."

"I'll miss you so much-" Will started to joke, "Oh, not you, ma'am," he said quickly to the person on the phone.

Sonny laughed, walking out.

On his way to the car, his cell phone started ringing. He answered quickly, "Hello?"

"Hello, Sonny, this is Dr. Bruckner," the woman said, "You called me earlier. I think I can get you in sometime tomorrow or the next day."

Sonny pursed his lips, "How about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Good," she said, "I'll see you tomorrow at noon."

* * *

"I'm nervous," Will sighed as Sonny laid down beside in him the bed. The had eaten and then Sonny told him they were going tomorrow. 

"I know," Sonny said, "I'm a little nervous too. I just want you to be okay," he explained quietly, "And you will be, I promise." 

Will bit his lip, "Will you stay with me even if I'm crazy?"

"Will, for the last time, that's not politically correct-"

"Mentally ill, whatever," Will mumbled. 

Sonny sighed, "Will...I would stay with you no matter what you do." 

Will kissed him quickly and then flopped back on the bed, "We should get some sleep then." 

"Okay," Sonny said, "Are you good?" 

"Go to sleep, Sonny," Will laughed.

Sonny wrapped his arms around him they laid in bed, "Just making sure," he smiled, kissing his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," Will whispered, curling closer to him and hiding his face in his neck, "If it happens...hide my eyes, okay?"

"Okay," Sonny whispered. He hated seeing Will like this...he wished he could do something. He felt so helpless. He knew recovering was a long process but he wanted his boyfriend to feel better _now_. 

Will cuddled impossibly closer to him and closed his eyes.

Sonny waited until he was sure Will was asleep to write down what time it was. It wasn't that bad...only eleven.

Sonny kissed his head and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Sonny woke up when his alarm went off and glanced down at Will. His eyes were open again. He bit his lip and sighed, pulling him closer, "Come on, babe...you're okay. Snap out of it." 

Will didn't move.

Sonny bit his lip nervously, "Will...come on, I'm right here." 

Will blinked a few times and then didn't say a word. He just hid his face in Sonny's chest, shaking slightly. 

Sonny rubbed his back when he started crying, "You're okay...I'm here." 

Will gripped Sonny's t-shirt tightly and continued to shake as he cried. 

Sonny wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head. 

* * *

"Will?" Sonny asked quietly, "Will, c'mon, can you talk to me?"

Will sat in the passenger seat. He hadn't talked to Sonny all morning and Sonny understood, he really did. He was just...worried. Will usually answered back right away just so it could reassure them both that they were okay. 

"There isn't anything to say," Will whispered, his voice hoarse, "Or I would say something. I can't say I'm okay because that would be a lie, Sonny." 

Sonny grabbed his hand, "Will, I'm here." 

"I know," Will swallowed, staring out the window again. 

Sonny pulled over quickly and put the car in park.

"We're going to be late," Will mumbled.

Sonny leaned over and kissed him slowly, giving him time to pull away if he needed to.

Will kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Sonny pulled away breathlessly and then kissed him quickly before pulling away. 

Will stared at him. 

"C'mon," Sonny said, "Today is supposed to be a good day...we're making progress and getting better."

"I am," Will mumbled, "You're already an amazing person." 

Sonny rolled his eyes and kissed him again, "Okay...ready?" 

Will bit his lip nervously, "You'll stay with me...right?" 

Sonny nodded and kissed his head, "I will," he smiled. 

Will took a deep breath, "Okay...I'm ready."


	9. Diagnosis

Will sat in the waiting room, bouncing his knee and picking at his nails nervously.

"You're going to hurt yourself," Sonny grabbed Will's hands, "Come on, you're okay."

"Can we go home?" Will asked quietly, "Please, Sonny? Let's just go home. I'm fine."

"Will, come on," Sonny said, "You're okay. Just take a deep breath."

"Will Horton?" Dr. Bruckner walked out, "You can come in now."

Will stared at Sonny, "He can come too, right?"

Dr. Bruckner simply nodded and wrote something down, "Come into my office and we can talk."

Will gripped Sonny's hand tightly and walked in. They sat down on other side of her desk. Will didn't release Sonny's hand the entire time.

"Hello," Dr. Bruckner smiled as she sat down across from them, "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Doctor Bruckner."

Will smiled nervously, "I'm Will."

"I'm Sonny," he added quietly.

"Okay, Will," Dr. Bruckner said, "Tell me what's been going on."

Will pursed his lips, "I used to have nightmares but when I don't sleep because I don't want to have the nightmares...I-I wake up and there's someone in the room."

"There's someone in the room?" she asked.

Will swallowed, "And I feel like they're going to kill me and I can't move."

"How do you know that they're going to kill you?" Dr. Bruckner asked.

Will went silent and thought about it, "I..." he trailed off and swallowed, looking confused, "I-I don't...know..." he whispered.

"You're okay," Sonny told him quietly, putting his arm around him.

Dr. Bruckner glanced at Sonny and wrote something down and studied them for a moment.

"Will, what do you think this is?" Dr. Bruckner asked.

Will stared at her again, "W-Well...Neil says-"

"No, what you think," Dr. Bruckner cut him off with a smile.

Will swallowed, "I-I think I'm crazy."

"Why?" Dr. Bruckner asked.

Will messed with his hands, "I-I...Jason used to say that I was. I guess that the idea is always just there," he whispered.

"Who is Jason?" Dr. Bruckner asked.

"My ex-husband," Will whispered.

"And where is he now?" Dr. Bruckner asked.

"Dead," Will swallowed, "He, uh...h-he killed himself," he whispered, squeezing Sonny's hand.

Sonny glanced at him and rubbed his hand with his thumb.

"Why did he do that?" Dr. Bruckner asked.

"I, uh...I told him I didn't want him anymore," Will whispered, "I-I..." he bit his lip nervously and messed with his hands.

"Why did you say you didn't?" Dr. Bruckner asked.

"He hurt me," Will whispered, "He abused me...for years. Since my first year of college, he did. We dated, got married...we were fine until we got married and he got his job. I just..." he shook his head, "I refused help from my friends for so-so long...then I met Sonny and he helped me."

"Why did you only want help from Sonny?" Dr. Bruckner asked.

"He...He knew what it was like," Will swallowed, glancing at Sonny, "He...He knew exactly what I needed and how to help me."

"And your friends didn't?" Dr. Bruckner asked.

Will shook his head as he looked down, "They meant well...they just..." he swallowed, "I-I trust Sonny."

"Do you trust your friends?" Dr. Bruckner asked.

"Not as much as I trust him, but yeah," Will whispered, holding onto Sonny's hand tightly now.

"Will, I'm going to ask you a question," Dr. Bruckner said, "I know you haven't known me for more than a half an hour, but can you tell me...how far the abuse went?"

Will swallowed, "A-As far as it can go. H-He hit me...he threatened me...he forced me to do things...he said I was insane...a-and called me a basket case just like those kids in school...and he threatened to lock me up and hurt my family."

"What did he force you to do?" Dr. Bruckner asked.

Will stared at her like she was...well, crazy, "Do I really have to say it? He fucking raped me, is that enough?!" he yelled.

"Will, calm down," Sonny whispered, rubbing his arm.

"I don't want to fucking say it, is that so fucking bad?!" Will snapped.

Sonny continued to rub his back and pulled him into his arms, kissing his head, "You're okay," he told him quietly.

Will sniffled and hid his face in his neck.

"Do you get like that often, Will?" Dr. Bruckner asked.

"Get like what?" Will demanded, looking up.

"Outbursts of anger," Dr. Bruckner said.

"I don't," Will mumbled.

"It doesn't happen often and it's not that bad," Sonny spoke up, "Will, I don't think you realize it half the time. You yelled the other night...when this happened the first time."

"Oh god, I'm insane, I knew it," Will whispered, rubbing his eyes, "This is all my fault-"

"Will, hey," Sonny said quickly, "This is not your fault and you are not insane."

"Far from it," Dr. Bruckner added, "I've had patients that are in a lot worse shape than you are."

"Than what the hell am I?" Will whispered, "I just want a straight answer, damn it. I'm so sick of being confused a-and worried and-"

"Will, I think you may have PTSD," Dr. Bruckner sighed.

Will stared at her, "That only happens to people in the war."

"No, that's incorrect," she explained, "It's the result of a traumatic experience. Your marriage with your ex-husband was a very traumatic experience, Will, more than most people should ever go through. I want you to go through this list and check off the boxes of anything that you have," she handed him a paper on a clip board.

Will glanced up at her and then to Sonny and went down the list, checking things off as he did.

 _Flashbacks, nightmares, distress, panic attacks, random bouts of anger,_ Will thought as he checked them off, _I'm a fucking walking disaster._

He handed the clipboard back, refusing to look at Sonny or Dr. Bruckner.

"You said that you had an anxiety disorder be for all of this?" Dr. Bruckner asked.

"Yeah, it was stupid," Will mumbled, "Just...in high school. It was social anxiety, it wasn't even a big deal."

"Were you ever on medication for it?" the doctor asked.

"No, they just said it was an anxiety disorder and showed me a few breathing exercises and that was it," Will mumbled.

"Right," the doctor said, "Will, I'm going to prescribe you an antidepressant-"

"Why?" Will asked bluntly.

"Because it will help you stay calm," Dr. Bruckner said seriously, "I'm also going to recommend therapy. I'm going to send you a list-"

"We know a therapist," Will cut her off, messing with his hands, "My grandma is Dr. Marlena Evans. I'll be fine," he glared at her, "What about the side effects? Are you going to tell us those or do we have to see them on a commercial where they tell you one of the side effects is death?"

"No, I was going to give you the paperwork," Dr. Bruckner said, not at all phased by how Will was acting, "You two should look it over before deciding anything."

Will took the papers from her and read through them, "Fatigue, nausea, dry mouth- I thought these were supposed to help me."

"Will, we should look at the bigger picture here-" Sonny started.

"Fuck this, I'm leaving," Will got up, throwing the papers at Sonny, "Do whatever you want, you're obviously in charge of me anyways," he snapped, stalking out of the room.

"I'll...get back to you, I'm sorry," Sonny sighed, looking at the doctor.

"It's no problem," Dr. Bruckner sighed, "I would be worried if he wasn't reacting at all. Did you want me to prescribe the medication to you?"

Sonny stared at her and nodded, "Yeah, I'll let you know if I get him to take them," he took the piece of paper, "Thank you, again," he said before running out, "Will! Will, get back here!" he said, running through the lobby to where Will was already outside.

"Will, we need to talk about this," Sonny told him.

"I want to go to Neil's," Will mumbled.

Sonny sighed, "Okay, get in and I'll take you there."

Will got in the car and closed his eyes, leaning on the door.

"We need to talk about this, Will," Sonny whispered.

Will ignored him and continued staring out the window.


	10. Emotions and Confusion (In That Order)

As soon as Sonny parked the car, Will got out, snatching the papers on the medication as he did. He ran up to the mansion and went straight inside. Sonny didn't say a word about it. Will used to live here, he felt at home here and his best friends were here.

He sighed, going to walk inside and groaned when Chad was already standing at the door, looking pissed.

"What did you do?!" Chad demanded. He always did this when Will was upset, Sonny couldn't blame him after everything they went through with Jason. Chad wanted to make sure that Will was with someone safe and he hadn't known Sonny that long, not even a year. Already, his best friend had moved away from him and in with Sonny.

So, in Sonny's mind, Chad had every right to be cautious of him and protective of Will.

"I didn't do anything," Sonny sighed, "The doctor told him he had PTSD and wanted him to go on medication and he...he got upset."

Chad looked around and sighed, "Come inside. If the news outlets get a hold of this, they'll have a field day. He's Sami Brady's son, y'know," he mumbled.

"I've already gotten the news outlets to leave him alone for good," Sonny said, "But you're right," he sighed, walking inside, "Is Sami or EJ here?"

"No, they're out with the kids," Chad sighed, "How is he?"

"Angry...upset...he won't talk to me," Sonny sighed, "As soon as they mentioned medication and side effects, he flipped out and left. I had to chase him to the car practically and then he wanted to come here."

"Neil will calm him down," Chad told him quietly, "Don't worry."

* * *

"Okay, you're okay, baby," Neil said as Will held onto him tightly. 

Will wrapped his arms around his neck and hid his face in his neck as he hugged him.

"I-I'm happy," Will choked out. 

Neil pulled back slightly, staring down at him in shock, "What?" 

"I-I'm not crazy," Will laughed in shock, "Neil, I'm not crazy." 

"I know, baby," Neil said, "I knew that before this happened." 

Will hugged him tightly and then swallowed, "They, uh...they want me to be on medication," he whispered, taking out the paper, "I-I wanted you to look it over."

"W-Will, I'm on my third year of c-college, I'm not a professional," Neil sighed, taking the papers from him, "If the doctor thinks it safe, I think you should trust her."

Will swallowed nervously, "Doctor can prescribe medication that is unsafe-"

"W-Will," Neil cut him off, looking at the papers, "You'll be fine. Everything is going to be okay now."

Will messed with his hands, "You were right about the sleep paralysis though. I just...need to get more sleep, I guess." 

"This w-will help, baby, I promise," Neil said, rubbing his back. 

Will leaned on him and closed his eyes, "Do you think...Sonny will be happier when I get better?" 

"That boy is in love with you no matter what," Neil said, "Don't worry about that."

Will sighed, "I just mean...h-he'll be happier...right? I want him to be happy with me. I want to be able to..." he trailed off.

"One step at a time, baby," Neil said, kissing his cheek, "Now how about we go and tell Sonny you aren't mad at him?" 

Will nodded, standing up and helping Neil, grabbing his crutches as he did, "When do you get out of this thing?"

"End of the w-week," Neil said, standing up, "It doesn't even hurt that bad anymore. Just w-waiting for the doctor's w-word."

Will helped him adjust his crutches and sighed, "Thank god." 

Neil rolled his eyes, "Still not your fault, W-Will."

* * *

"I'm sorry," Will said as soon as he came in the room before helping Neil sit down, "I-I shouldn't have freaked out like that. It was stupid."

"You can't help it," Sonny said, hesitantly grabbing his hand and smiling when Will didn't pull back, "Are you happy?" he asked quietly. 

"Very," Will whispered, "I'm so happy, Sonny...I-I'm sorry if I didn't act like it, I-"

"Will," Sonny laughed, "Stop." 

Will stared at him before kissing him deeply.

Sonny laughed quietly, pushing him back slightly by his hips, "I love you, Will," he said seriously.

Will grinned, "I love you too," he whispered.

"Knock it off, stop being so mushy," Chad snorted from across the room, "Will, I need to talk to you in the other room, get moving." 

Will sighed and kissed Sonny before following him out into the opening area, "What is it?" 

Chad shut the doors, "I'm being spontaneous," he said and took something out of his pocket. It was a box with a ring in it. 

Will stared at him, looking confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end it there, I really did. I wanted a cliffhanger, sorry it's so short.


	11. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! The boys have been getting a lot of screen time lately, it's been giving me more and more inspiration.

"What's that?" Will asked quietly.

Chad smiled slightly, "For Neil."

Will raised an eyebrow, "Already, Chad? Are you serious?"

Chad laughed quietly, "Will, we might have just gotten together... _officially_ , but I love him. I'm going to marry him."

Will sighed, "Chad, are you sure this a good idea? There's a lot going on."

"Who cares?!" Chad laughed, "I'm in love with him, he's in love with me! I want you to be my best man, Will...before Neil can nab you up as his."

Will sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Chad, he hasn't even said yes."

"He will!" Chad said, "Come on, Will, be my best man. Consult me on shit, plan my bachelor party, be in my wedding."

Will sighed again, "Chad-"

"Will..." Chad started, already turning on the puppy eyes.

"Okay!" Will groaned, "Okay, I'll be your best man!"

Chad grinned and kissed his head, "You're the best. Okay, so this is how it's going to go..."

* * *

"What did Chad need?" Sonny asked.

"No cl-clue," Neil sighed, going through his laptop.

Sonny looked confused when he saw birth records on the table, "Hey, Neil? Are these yours?" he asked when he saw Neil's name.

Neil winced when he tried to stand up quickly, "Oh...yeah, don't look at those."

Sonny looked confused, "Neil, that's not your dad's..." he trailed off, "Oh my God."

"Sonny...don't," Neil snatched the papers back quickly and put them back in the envelope, "Just...don't. I don't have anything to do with him. W-Will is my best friend, he can't know this. He w-would never look at me the same. I-I didn't even know them, Sonny, _please_...don't tell W-Will or Chad," he begged.

Sonny stared at him in shock, "Neil..."

"Please, Sonny, you have to promise!" Neil said quickly, "Promise me, Sonny."

Sonny swallowed and nodded, "Okay, I promise," he whispered.

"Thank you," Neil sighed in relief, running his hands through his hair, "Thank you, Sonny."

Sonny just nodded.

"Please don't look at me differently...that's not w-what I w-want...please, Sonny," Neil took a shaky breath, "I'm still me."

Sonny took a shaky breath, "It's just...a lot to process. Neil, you're still my friend, and I won't tell them-"

"Tell us what?" Chad asked as he walked back in.

"Nothing," Sonny laughed, "Dirty secret between friends."

"Sex thing?" Chad smirked.

"W-Well, I have to tell someone w-what goes on in that bedroom and W-Will's ears are too innocent," Neil smirked right back.

"Gross," Will snorted and looked at Sonny, "I'm ready to go home when you are."

Sonny smiled at him, "Sure, let's get going. We can stop somewhere for lunch on the way."

Will smiled and leaned down to hug Neil, "See you later."

Sonny stared at them.

"Bye, baby," Neil kissed his cheek.

Sonny rolled his eyes. Neil was the same...no matter what he knew about him, Neil would always be their Neil.

Chad kissed Will's head, "I'll let you know when our plans are going to happen."

Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to do a big dinner one night," Chad said, "All of our friends. I'll let you guys know," he explained, smiling at Sonny.

Sonny nodded, taking Will's hand when he saw him waiting. He walked out with him.

"Are you okay?" Will asked, "You were, uh...acting a little weird. Did Neil freak you out with the sex talk? I understand...I used to have a room beside them and I went to high school with them. I know what goes on."

"Yeah, uh...it's fine," Sonny laughed quietly, "To the pub?"

Will nodded, smiling at him.

"Then...maybe get that prescription filled at the pharmacy?" he tried gently as they got to the car.

Will stopped and stared at him. He took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay, Sonny."

Sonny grinned at him and kissed him quickly, "This is it...we're really getting better."

"I'm getting better...you're already perfect," Will blushed, shuffling his feet.

Sonny laughed quietly, "Will, no one is perfect...but you. You're perfect."

"That's up for debate," Will blushed even more, looking down.

Sonny put his hand on his chin, making him look up gently, "Will, you're perfect," he told him, kissing him softly.

Will kissed back, closing his eyes.

Sonny pulled away after about ten seconds even though he just wanted to kiss Will forever. One; they were on the street with reporters running around looking for the next Sami Brady-DiMera story. Two; he knew Will wasn't ready to go very far.

"Let's go get lunch then we can go home and have a lazy day," Sonny suggested, "Me, you, the couch, movies, and sleepy cuddles."

Will grinned at him, "Okay, Sonny."

* * *

"I hate summer," Sonny groaned, "I can't wait for winter, to be honest. I love the cold."

"We'll get a lot of snow out here," Will called from the other room, laughing as he put a pair of athletic shorts on and then paused when he stared at his shirt. He shrugged and walked out shirtless. He walked out at an angle that he knew Sonny would only see his chest.

He couldn't let Sonny see his back. Not yet.

"Okay, so I got the...movies..." Sonny trailed off, staring at Will. He laughed quietly, "Will, you forgot a shirt."

"No, I didn't," Will said simply, going over and flopping down on the couch.

Sonny sighed, "Uh...pick a movie. They're on the coffee table. I'm going to go change into something comfortable."

Will smiled at him and grabbed the movies from the table.

Sonny changed and then grabbed Will's shirt from the bed. He walked out and threw it at Will's head playfully.

"What's this for?" Will laughed.

"For you to put on," Sonny sighed, grabbing Will's arms and making him put them in the air. He quickly pulled the t-shirt over Will's head and stared at him, "Pick a movie?"

"Yeah," Will mumbled, pointing to what he picked. He sat back, crossing his arms.

Sonny grinned and put it in. He walked back over and put his arm around Will's shoulders.

"I'm not some teenaged virgin," Will mumbled, his arms still crossed.

Sonny turned to look at him and laughed quietly, "What?"

"I'm asking," Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck, "Do you want me?"

Sonny pursed his lips, "Will...I do want you. Believe me, I want you. I have since pretty much the first moment I saw you...but I can't."

"Why?" Will asked, "Are you waiting for me to give you permission? Yes, Sonny! I want you too! So please, let's just..." he trailed off and started to kiss his neck.

"Will, you aren't ready," Sonny grabbed his waist, making him sit down beside him, making him out of reach of his neck.

"Yes, I am!" Will said quickly, "Sonny, I'm ready...I want you."

"You aren't," Sonny repeated, "Will, just watch the movie."

"Stop telling me what I am, damn it!" Will snapped and put his head in his hands, "Everyone keeps telling me that I'm not ready...everyone is telling me what I am, Sonny!" he yelled.

"I know you aren't because I tried the same damn thing and I wasn't ready either!" Sonny yelled, causing Will's eyes to widen and make him go silent.

Sonny took a shaky breath, "I'm sorry I yelled...but Will, I know exactly what you're going through. The same thing happened to me, remember?"

"You never tell me anything about it," Will whispered, "You know everything about me and I don't know anything about you, Sonny."

Sonny pursed his lips and stared at him, "Okay," he said, pausing the movie.

"Okay?" Will asked.

"I'm going to tell you everything that happened to me," Sonny told him.


	12. Sonny's Story

"I'm going to tell you everything that happened to me," Sonny told him.

"Sonny, I-I didn't mean..." Will trailed off and swallowed, "I'm sorry."

"No," Sonny said, "I...we're together, Will. It's a hard memory, but I should've told you by now," he sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I was eighteen years-old...young and naive. I-I met Brian...and he was amazing to me. He was going to med school all on his own...and I never saw it coming."

Will swallowed nervously, not keeping eye contact with Sonny for more than a few seconds. He grabbed Sonny's hands and finally took a shaky breath, staring at him.

"He was...stressed around the third year of med school. It was starting to get tough, the professors were getting difficult. I told him it was understandable...they just wanted him to be the best doctor he could be. He said I was taking their side and thought he wasn't good enough...a-and he hit me. He said at least he was better than me."

Will bit his lip nervously and wrapped his arms around his neck. He hid his face in his neck when Sonny pulled him into his lap.

"I-It got worse," Sonny swallowed nervously, "He started hitting me more...I _dreaded_ the time he came home. He started...forcing me," he whispered, stroking Will's back while his boyfriend was practically clinging to him.

"You don't have to say it," Will whispered against his shoulder.

"I finally just broke and called my uncle. I couldn't take it anymore. He had guys there in under twenty minutes....he weren't even living in Salem, I have no idea how he got people there that fast," he laughed quietly and looked at Will, "He didn't kill him....don't worry. But they got there, got my stuff and everything I needed, moved it back into the mansion, and got me out...all before he got home from work," he took a shaky breath, "I never saw him again after that."

Will stared at him, "Never?" he whispered.

Sonny shook his head, still rubbing Will's back, "I didn't have any contact...Victor wouldn't let me. It took me a long...long time to recover, Will. You're the first person I've loved since him," he whispered, "Will, I _adore_ you. You don't have to put out for me to continue to do that. I love you in every single way," he took a deep breath, "I remember going to the Spot when I first got back to town...I tried to have sex with someone. I just wanted to forget...to erase what he did," he shook his head, "I had a panic attack and a bartender had to call my mom. Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

"I can imagine," Will said quietly.

"I just...I know what will happen...and I don't want to scare you," Sonny whispered, "I never want to be the one you're scared of."

Will put his forehead on his, "I love you, Sonny," he whispered.

Sonny kissed him softly, "I love you too," he choked out.

Will hugged him quickly, letting Sonny hide his face in his shoulder, "I'm sorry I made you talk about it," he whispered.

Sonny swallowed, "I should have told you sooner," he whispered, "I just hate talking about it."

"It's okay to cry, Sonny," Will whispered.

Sonny laughed quietly, "I hate crying in front of people."

"I'm not just a person," Will said, rubbing his back, "You're okay, Sonny."

"I'm supposed to be the one comforting you," Sonny whispered.

Will kissed his head, not saying a word.

Sonny finally let out a choked sob, holding onto Will tightly.

* * *

"There you go," the nurse said, "Just let me check you over and you're free to go."

"Hurry up," Neil said quickly. 

Chad laughed quietly, taking pictures of the cast, "I took a lot of time on this, I'm getting pictures."

"I'm going to burn it," Neil said, looking at the nurse, "I c-can do that, right? I c-can burn it?"

"You can do whatever you want with it," she laughed quietly, "Your speech therapy is coming along nicely, you've improved a lot since you first woke up."

"Because I got the best person available," Chad said simply, smiling slightly at Neil, "He deserves the best, y'know."

The nurse laughed quietly, looking at Neil, "You two are very in love."

"Kind of, I guess," Neil smiled at Chad.

"Yes, we are," Chad laughed at the same time.

* * *

"The mail is on the table," EJ called as he got the kids in the mansion from their trip to the zoo, "The new contract for our next investor might be in there."

Sami walked in and looked through the mail until she found a large envelope, "This must be it!" she called, pulling the papers out. She froze when she saw Neil's birth records...and who was listed.

"Oh my god," Sami whispered, already walking out the door and slamming it behind her. 

Sydney looked up at EJ.

EJ sighed, kneeling down, "Sydney, honestly, at this point, we don't question your mother."


	13. (Slowly) Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Trigger Warning!: There are graphic descriptions in this chapter of some of the torture Will was subjected to in his time with Jason.

Sonny and Will were curled up on the couch when Sami came pounding on their door.

"What the hell?" Will whispered.

"Stay there," Sonny said quickly. He slowly walked over to the door and peeked through the curtains. He sighed, taking a deep breath, "Ms. Brady-"

"Did you know about this?" Sami demanded, walking inside, holding the papers up.

"Ms. Brady-"

"Sami!" she snapped, correcting him.

"Sami," Sonny took a deep breath, "I knew...please, he doesn't want Will to know. He's the same guy he's always been-"

"What's going on?" Will got up and walked over.

"Nothing," Sonny said quickly, "It's nothing, Will-"

"That guy...that mafia boss or whatever the hell he was...who said he was Neil's dad," Sami snapped, "He wasn't! He was adopted! Left on the doorstep of his place, asking them to protect him and give him a good life!" she yelled, "Neil is Dimitri's son."

Will froze up and snatched the papers from her, reading them over.

"Will..." Sonny trailed off.

Will swallowed, staring at them and his hands started to shake, "Sonny...h-how long have you known?"

"I just found out today," Sonny said, "Will, he doesn't want you to treat him differently, that's why I didn't tell you."

Will stared at the papers, "So...he's his brother," he choked out, "He's the brother of the man who abused me for _years_!" he yelled.

"That doesn't mean-"

"And you kept it a secret from me!" Will yelled, shoving the papers at his mom, "Damn it!" he snapped, going into the bedroom and slamming the door.

Sonny ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Sonny, I'm sorry-" Sami started.

"Sami, I really appreciate you coming over here to cause more damage, but please leave," Sonny snapped before he could stop himself, "And give those back to Neil please."

Sami stared at him before stalking out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Sonny took a deep breath.

 _Maybe the door slamming is genetic,_ Sonny thought as he went into the kitchen to cook dinner. He knew Will needed time alone right now.

* * *

Will peeked out a while later and went into the kitchen, looking inside nervously, "What are you doing?" he asked quietly. 

"Cooking," Sonny said, staring at his laptop.

"Right," Will mumbled, walking in and rubbing his arm awkwardly before hugging Sonny from behind. 

Sonny raised an eyebrow and turned around, making Will let go of him, "Are you okay?" 

Will wrapped his arms around his neck and hid his face in his shoulder, "I guess," he mumbled.

Sonny rubbed his back, "I'm sorry you found out that way...he didn't even want you to know," he sighed, "He didn't grow up with them, Will...he grew up with a dad who was kind of insane, from what I've heard...but his dad loved him. His dad isn't Dimitri a-and his brother isn't Jason, okay?"

Will stared at him and swallowed, "It's hard to see him the same now, Sonny." 

"I know," Sonny sighed, "But just remember the good times." 

Will bit his lip and looked away, "The good times were high school."

"Good," Sonny smiled.

"I had a major crush on Neil," Will said bluntly, "My junior year...I thought I was totally in love him, but I got over it."

Sonny laughed quietly, "Will, it was a crush." 

Will rolled his eyes, "I wanted him to be my first kiss so bad...but he kept saying he couldn't because he didn't want to take advantage of me." 

"Okay, okay, enough of the talk about your past romances, Will Horton," Sonny laughed, "I need your help. Read the recipe...I can totally do this."

"Right," Will nodded, "Reading through the recipe and squinting. His glasses were in the other room, "Two cups of baking soda," he started to read off.

* * *

"THAT DID NOT SAY BAKING SODA, WILL!" Sonny yelled. 

"MY GLASSES WERE IN THE BEDROOM!" Will yelled back as they opened the windows.

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN THEM!" Sonny tried to continue yelling but it turned into laughter.

Will stared at him and smiled, "What?" 

"You have flour all over you," Sonny laughed. 

Will looked confused and wiped his face with his hand and laughed quietly when he saw the flour all over his face, "Yeah, I need to get a shower." 

"Wait until the smoke is cleared out of the house," Sonny laughed, "Shower, get dressed, and we'll go somewhere for dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan," Will laughed, "Here, help me get it out of my hair," he called, walking into the bathroom. 

"Right," Sonny followed him and started to try to brush it out. 

"It was worth a shot," Will laughed, "I'm going to get a shower now," he pursed his lips, "Do you want to join me?" 

Sonny stared at him in shock, "Will-" 

"N-Not sex," Will said quickly, "I just mean...together, okay? I want to..." he swallowed nervously, "Only if y-you want to." 

Sonny swallowed, "I'm not going to have sex with you."

"I know," Will nodded, staring at him, "I just want to...see you. A-And you see...the scars," he swallowed, "I don't want to hide anything from you." 

Sonny continued to stare at him and took a shaky breath, "Okay."

"Are you sure?" Will whispered. 

Sonny nodded and helped Will take off his t-shirt, staring at him the entire time. He was watching him, wanting to know if he saw any kind of hesitance, but he seemed confident.

Will swallowed nervously, "I-I'll show you them."

"Show me what?" Sonny whispered.

"The scars," Will took a shaky breath, "You're going to see them anyways," he bit his lip and turned around, showing him his back.

Sonny froze up when he saw them. He had never paid attention, he'd only seen Will shirtless recently and it was only his front before Sonny made him put a shirt on. 

There were jagged scars all down Will's back...they were small by themselves but they were all over his back.

Sonny realized that Will was waiting for him so say something and hesitantly moved forward and kissed the back of his neck, "How did it happen?" he whispered. 

"H-He liked me to be scared," Will whispered, "And he liked me to sleep naked...it was easier for him when he was drunk," he choked out, "He came in drunk and h-he..." he took a shaky breath, "I was almost asleep and he just fell on the bed a-and put a knife to my throat." 

"Will," Sonny breathed out in shock. 

"I-I didn't know what to do...I stayed still and quiet, I knew that was what he wanted," Will whispered, "H-He just pinned me on my front and told me i-if I didn't move it wouldn't hurt. Th-That he wanted to mark what was his-"

Sonny turned Will around and hugged him tightly, "Will, that wasn't abuse, that was _torture_. Okay?" he asked. He didn't know what to say...he was in shock that anyone could hurt Will let alone do that. 

Will didn't move, he just held onto Sonny tightly. 

"Do you still want to-"  Sonny started gently.

"Yes," Will said quickly, "I-I feel better...now that you saw them."

Sonny continued to stare at him, "Okay," he nodded, "Uh...how about we make it even then?" he asked, taking his t-shirt off slowly.

Will just stared at him.

"Will?" Sonny asked.

"You're hot," Will said bluntly.

Sonny laughed quietly, "Will-" 

"What? I-I'm being honest. You're hot...you don't have-" Will started.

"I do...just not visible," Sonny said, "Everyone has scars, Will...some are mental and some are physical." 

"This isn't a conversation we should be having while we're standing in a bathroom shirtless," Will laughed quietly.

"Okay," Sonny breathed out, "So...pants next then." 

Will stared at him.

"I'll go first," Sonny said, taking his shorts off slowly and standing there in just his boxers. 

Will continued to stare. 

"Will-" Sonny started.

"N-No," Will said quickly, "I got it," he breathed out, taking his shorts off and letting them fall to the floor.

"Okay," Sonny said quietly, staring at him, "I should, uh...start the water or it'll be cold."

Will nodded, staring at him with wide eyes.

Sonny went over and turned the water on, taking a shaky breath as he did. 

"I'm gonna, uh..." Will swallowed nervously and took his boxers off. He closed his eyes instantly and took a deep breath. He didn't move until he felt someone's hand on the small of his back. He opened his eyes and saw Sonny standing there with a slight smile on his face.

"You're beautiful," Sonny breathed out against his neck. He wanted to tell Will how amazing it was that he could trust him with this...that after everything he went through, he was so amazed that Will could be so strong and brave. But he wasn't going to. It would remind Will of the past. 

"Sonny..." Will trailed off and pulled away. He blushed when he realized Sonny must have gotten rid of his boxers as well and looked away quickly. 

"So, uh...shower?" Sonny offered, "As beautiful as you are, there is flour all over you."

Will smiled at him before getting in the shower with him.


	14. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last chapter for this story! There will be ONE MORE story in this universe. It will contain more of Sonny's past, Will's recovery, and Neil and Chad's wedding (if they can make it to the alter...it is a Salem wedding, after all).

"We don't even have to touch if you don't want to," Sonny offered quietly.

"It's okay," Will whispered, hesitantly grabbing Sonny's hand has his own trembled slightly. He pulled him closer and kissed him.

Sonny kissed back before pulling away, "Let me wash your hair," he told him.

Will stared at him blankly.

"Then you can wash mine," Sonny offered.

Will took a shaky breath and nodded.

Sonny smiled at him and tried his best not to let his eyes wander even though he really wanted to.

* * *

"Okay, so where do you want to go?" Sonny asked, checking his phone to make sure he didn't have any messages. He looked up and laughed quietly as he watched his boyfriend try to tame his hair, but it was a complete mess. 

"Uh...up to..." Will trailed off when he read a message on his phone, "...you..." 

"Will?" Sonny asked, "What's wrong?" 

Will showed him the text, blinking in shock. 

**Chad DiMera:** Spontaneous proposal when we stopped to get lunch on our way back from getting Neil's cast removed. HE SAID YES, LITTLE BROTHER! 

Sonny swallowed, staring at the text, "Are you okay?"

"My two best friends in the world are getting married," Will whispered, "I-I'm happy but all I can think about is that...that Neil was related to _him_ all this time." 

"He didn't know," Sonny said, "Okay? You're okay, he's okay...everything is the same. Will, things are finally looking up for us." 

Will swallowed and nodded, "I know," he whispered, "Dimitri is gone thanks to your uncle...I-I'm getting better..." he breathed out, "I feel better already. It just feels like something isn't over...like this isn't the end. We're not going to go happily ever after into the sunset." 

"Will Horton," Sonny grabbed his hand, "If that happened...we would be boring." 

Will laughed quietly, holding his hand tightly, "Let's eat at the pub," he said as he texted Chad back. 

**Will Horton:** CONGRATS! As honorary best man, I'm in charge from now on. 

**Chad DiMera:** Yeah right, shut up, shrimp. Tomorrow night, dinner with all the friends. You two have to be there. Six o'clock, be there or I'll come and carry you there.

Will rolled his eyes and texted back. 

**Will Horton:** Yes, Chad. 

**Chad DiMera:** You rolled your eyes, I know you did. Don't roll your eyes at me, little brother! 

Will sighed, "We're going to get dinner with everyone tomorrow night, apparently." 

"We have no other choice?" Sonny laughed.

"I'm under the orders of Chad," Will said as he got in the passenger side of the car, "There is no other choice."

Sonny smiled and got in the other side of the car. He kissed him softly.

"Sonny?" Will whispered.

"Yeah?" Sonny asked, his hand on his cheek.

"I...I love you so much," Will smiled at him, "I never thought...I would show anyone my back or anything," he breathed out, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Will," Sonny kissed him again, smiling.

* * *

"I need everyone's IDs," the waiter came over, "Since your friend already ordered a round of drinks for everyone."

Will groaned, "Melanie!" he said, putting his head on the table. 

"Poor, baby Will," Chad said, taking out his ID, "A virgin one for him," he told the man as the rest of them pulled out their IDs, "One more year."

Will glared at him and sighed, "So where's Gabi?" he asked, avoiding looking at Neil even though he was right beside Chad.

"Oh, she had to pick up her date," Melanie said.

"Well," T put his arm around her, "Everyone has a date here but you. Looks like it's you and me-"

"Touch me again without my permission and I'll kill you," Melanie said simply. 

"Aww, look at the Kiriakis family rubbing off on you," Chad snorted.

"Watch it," Sonny warned, "That earns me one free jab at your family."

"Damn it!" Chad groaned, but was still smiling. He smiled at Will, "I'm glad you could come...you look great, Will." 

"Yeah, those dark circles are finally going to start going aw-away," Neil said, "I've been resisting the urge to c-cover them with make up, baby." 

"Right," Will laughed nervously, "Yeah, I'm sleeping a lot better. I haven't had an episode in a long time...the nightmares are still there but it's better than...that." 

"I read some things online, man," T said, "It sounds creepy as fuck." 

"Hey, sorry, I was closing up the club," Ben said, walking in and sitting beside Melanie.

"Yep, found my date," Melanie said simply, wrapping her arms around Ben's neck.

"Mel, he's in a relationship with my cousin," Sonny snorted.

"Uh..." Ben trailed off, "About that..."

"Good for you if you broke up," Will mumbled. 

"Will," Sonny scolded, trying not to laugh. 

"Sonny, you know I'm not on good terms with her. She still thinks EJ or I _murdered_ Jason," he gave him a look, "And then she said that I'm nuts." 

"I know that," Ben said before Sonny could, "And...her treating an abuse victim like that...after everything I've been through in my life, I couldn't take it any longer. I couldn't sit there and just let her trash talk you. So I finally asked her to stop and she said I can't control how she talked and if I didn't like it, I should get out."

Gabi walked in and sat down beside T. 

"Where's the date?" Chad asked. 

"Stood me up," Gabi said simply, "Oh well, he was weird anyways." 

"Good for you," Will smiled at her, "I mean...that you aren't upset that he stood you up-"

"Okay, enough!" Neil stood up, "This is a celebration of mine and Chad's engagement. No more talk about other relationships." 

Will looked away, taking a deep breath. Neil was his best friend but everything seemed so different now.

"Sonny, since Chad already nabbed up W-Will," he said, "You're my best man."

Sonny looked confused, "Me? But you didn't even know me until recently, Neil-"

"And I like you," Neil said simply, "Mel, w-would you do the honor of being my maid of honor?"

Melanie grinned and kissed his cheek, "You know it, sweet cheeks."

"I didn't think the guys got a maid of honor," Gabi looked confused. 

"Yeah, well, we do in this wedding," Chad stood up, "Gabi, you're my maid of honor by default." 

"Gee, thanks," Gabi snorted.

"Hey, it should be an honor," Chad said, rolling his eyes, "You get to help make me look perfect on my wedding day."

"Then we'll need to start about a week before the wedding," Gabi said.

"Haha, very funny," Chad snorted and pointed at T and Ben, "You two are not being left out either. T, you're in my groomsmen and Ben, you're in Neil's." 

"Awesome," Ben shrugged. "Bachelor parties are separate," Chad sat down and so did Neil. 

"None of that joint bachelor party shit," Neil nodded, "It's our last night as free men, w-we w-want to enjoy it," he looked at Ben, "You're in charge of that." 

Ben looked at Sonny, "Can we have it at TBD?" 

"Yeah," Sonny nodded. 

"Done," Ben said simply. 

Neil rolled his eyes. 

"I expect something awesome," Chad told Will. 

Will laughed quietly, "I'll do my best, Chad."

"Then it'll turn out just fine," Chad smiled at him. 

Sonny put his arm around Will, pulling him closer. He didn't know why he did it. Chad was getting married and was Will's best friend. He just got a small bit of jealousy every time Will and Chad got close.

The head kissing thing was driving him insane.

"So, that's it," Neil said, "Four months until the wedding that EJ and Sami are paying for. They're even sending out the invites for us." 

"Is there going to be mafia there?" T asked under his breath.

"Now, T," Neil said, "They're not mafia, they're _business men_ and they're my family." 

"They're so mafia," Ben stage whispered to T. 

Neil rolled his eyes, "W-Whatever. It looks like that's everything for now. Let's eat." 

* * *

"Now, Will," Marlena said, "I'm not going to push you. We haven't gotten to talk in a long time." 

"I know," Will said quietly as he sat across from her in her office. He messed with his hands nervously, "I've meant to...get in contact sooner. Things have just been a mess," he sighed, "But I'm getting better. My doctor recommended therapy so...here I am."

"It looks like we have a lot of catching up to do," Marlena said. 

Will nodded, messing with his hands, "I guess you're right."

"Are you ready?" Marlena asked. 

Will smiled slightly, "I think so."


End file.
